Kingdom Hearts: Faded Destiny
by Albedo666
Summary: Set after the events of the 'fun' and 'happy' ending to KH3 we find the story has not yet ended...but...has rather been suspended and left dangling in a new locale where nothing is as it seems and time is a matter of thought. Welcome to Castle Recedia and as a new resident...your former life is inconsequential. Spoilers lie past this.
1. Chapter 1 New residence

**Authors note: **Bs to the ending to KH3. Way to play at Sokai hearts and then to rip it clean asunder. I did warn about spoilers in the summary so those looking in do so at their own risk. Anyway set after the events of KH3 Sora, champion of light and all around nice guy has faded out, literally, leaving a sad Kairi and pretty much everyone else behind. Fade out, fade in…just where has Sora wound up and can he come back at all? Clearly the King knew of the risks and as Sora struggles in his new reality, his shattered world…what awaits him? This is a writer's interpretation of the next stage and those looking to board welcome to-

Kingdom Hearts: Faded Destiny

CH.1: New residence

_"Kairi…no matter what, I will always be with you. You mean the world to me and that being said I am sorry that it took so long to tell you…how I feel. I apologize it took so long in saying, so, even if my time is limited I want you to know…how precious you are to me, how every day we aren't together you will be all I think about. Treat each day like a memory to treasure and not to be wasted…and know you are not alone. I wish there was more time…to bask in your smile, to share in your laugh…this might seem out of character for me but…before I fade away…I want you to know…I love you Kairi…"_

Sora faded from view then…his existence wiped clean from the tree had sat on so many times with Riku and Kairi. It was hard telling where he would wind up…what would happen to him next. The Island he had called home for so many years was just a mirage that slipped away in the setting sun and he was falling.

Wait…falling…or was he rising? His heart was racing, his mind was a blind slate and he didn't know where he was heading till he found himself on his back on the cold floor. A figure sat behind some desk staring at him and he sat upright trying to discern his surroundings.

"W-Where am I?" Sora swallows past a dry throat and he notices the figure finally standing up and looking down at him.

"Sora, we have been expecting you. I imagine you are filled with many questions and I will get to them in due time. My name is…Roland and I will be your keeper. You are here in Castle Recedia and this may very well prove to be your home from here on out."

"Castle Recedia, Roland, Keeper…got it. So then…what am I supposed to do here exactly?" Sora got to his feet and felt a bit sluggish.

"As your Keeper I will be logging all information on your accounts here. You have undertaken quite a voyage, a toll which has ceased your existence from the world of mortals. Here you will find that all your tolls and sacrifice are not for nothing. Please follow me."

Sora nods his head. It doesn't make a lot of sense but what choice does he have? He had done everything he could for Kairi and the others so now it was up to them what to do with their remaining days. It wasn't like this place could be found by keyblade…and…even then he didn't want anyone giving up existence to find him. Sora regretted how long it took for him and Kairi…and he wished that he had the time he had now to make things right. To have kept her waiting all that time…there was that word again, time, something he had no appreciation of as he yearned back then to leave the island with Riku and Kairi.

"Here in Castle Recedia you will find yourself bound to this castle. It is only those with special permission may look beyond the huge doors. Long as you respect the rules you will prosper here and gain new insight into your new chapter of your life." Roland appeared to wear some sort of cloak, not Organization wise, but it was blue almost like the ocean.

His voice was gravel like but smooth as honey, honey…like Pooh Bear. Sora got a bit wistful thinking of his friend and how he would never be able to hear his laugh again or see the 100 Acre Woods.

"Roland, um, as my Keeper…does that mean-?" Sora inquires when he notices Roland stop and he turns to stare at him with his amber eyes.

"Yes Sora…I will be watching your progress closely. Any slip up…any yearning to go beyond your boundary, and I will do what I must to keep things prospering." He appeared to have wild and unruly blonde hair and his skin was dark in color.

"Right…understood." Sora finds the man turning around and leading him along a narrow hallway before they make it to a lounge like area filled with others. "Who are they?"

"They are much like you…faded beyond their capacity. They no longer have anywhere to go but here. The heart maybe strong but even it has its limits. As your Keeper I have come to understand you harbored many hearts, bearing them till they could go to their rightful body. Everything you have done has taken a toll…and it is here much like them you will come to find a long existence."

Sora nods his head understanding some of what he says. Roland moves but Sora is left standing there unsure what he should do or say.

"You may use your time as you see fit…should you need my assistance you need only say my name. Adjust, heal, in time you will find this place bears you no harm…so long as you obey." Roland vanishes and Sora lets out a sigh. So…this was home, question was, what does he do now?

**Authors note: **Sora's journey may seem over…but what mysteries lie in Castle Recedia and what of Roland his Keeper? Time will only tell…


	2. Chapter 2 The time is past

CH.2: The time is past

Sora was left to his own device, his own time…whatever that maybe. Castle Recedia he found was quite multilayered and filled with large or crowded halls. The lounge area or lobby was filled with many just like himself. However what he found different was they were cloaks of sorts. Roland had worn blue, most in here wore green. He imagined this had to do with them not being a Keeeper.

"Uh hey…is this seat taken?" Sora inquires. He was standing before a table where only one person sat. They appeared to be focused on a game, the pieces resembling that of gold and silver. There was no one else playing but it was as if the player was waiting for someone.

"By all means, sit, I do not mind." His voice was spoken as if he was walking on air, very quiet yet almost with a grace or eloquence he could not place.

"I'm Sora by the way. I'm sort of new here…and you are?" He holds out his hand but the stranger merely addresses his outstretched hand with a bit of annoyance till Sora withdraws it.

"My name is Simone, and if you be so kind as to not do that again I would greatly appreciate it. Now, since you are seated here…I assume you wish to talk correct?" He addresses him with his silver eyes and his hair was spiky green. It was an odd color mixture but Sora wasn't about to anger him further.

"What is it you are playing?" Sora felt it best to maybe appease him over having him send him off.

"Do you play?" He inquired giving him a tilt of his head. Sora rubs under his nose not entirely sure how to respond.

"Riku tried to teach me…but…I tended to make too many hasty moves. I mean we didn't have such pieces back on the Island of course." Sora studied the pieces, the way they were lined up on the board, and he felt himself getting lost.

"Riku, who is this Riku you speak of?" Simone moves one of the gold pieces and Sora decides to move one of the silver.

"Riku is…or was…my best friend growing up on Destiny Islands. We used to play and plan for a time when we were out exploring the world. I think you would like him."

"I highly doubt it…but…I will take your word for it. The way you moved that piece…while you do seem an amateur, it does appear you have some grasp of the game. I see you have been assigned Roland as your Keeper."

Sora watches him move another gold piece and he contemplates moving one of his silver to block. "Yeah, he kind of is like you…though tends to drone on about time and keeping in line."

"All Keepers here are like that. It is their job, nay their responsibility to ensure we are kept from breaking the rules and causing disorder. A lot of us have faded and given so too much stress and worry can cause us to lose stability. Castle Recedia is a focal point for us to remain constant in."

Sora folds his arms as he thinks that over. "So in other words…without Castle Recedia…I would be-?"

"In other words…you would cease to exist altogether. A lot of people here would be lost to time…nothing whole really to keep them bound in place." Simone moves again and Sora has to focus or lest he lose this game.

"What is with the different colored robes or cloaks that everyone around here is wearing?" Sora ventures as he moves his piece feeling satisfied with the move.

Simone takes his piece and Sora is left wondering if that was a wise move on his part. "I am sure you recognized already that blue is the color of the Keepers. Those who wear green are ones who have been here for a while; it means clarity of mind…wisdom of heart. We remain as we are. Now you, you are a special case having just arrived and not yet made your mark."

"My mark? Mark on what exactly?" Sora moves and manages to take one of Simone's pieces, something that earns him an arched brow.

"I cannot explain everything to you…it must be explored on your own. Do you know why I play this game…why I refuse to leave this area?" Simone queries as he goes on the offensive and Sora has to play carefully, albeit he is barely grasping to the role each piece plays.

"I imagine because of your kind disposition?" Sora tried a bit of light humor but Simone just lets out a sigh, a tolerant sigh.

"I have already done everything. I have read most of the books, I have traversed the floors, and I have even struck up conversation when it suited my needs. This game stimulates my mind, reminds me that I still can think for myself. You will learn that infinite time gets old real fast here. Checkmate."

Sora found he had walked himself into a corner…or rather his pieces were too spread out meaning getting to his piece in trouble would take time. He left his very important piece too vulnerable and for that he paid the price. It was hard to say really if he learned anything from this.

"I guess I will have to explore and see for myself. Nice game." He holds out his hand and Simone for a moment considers before he reaches out and shakes his hand.

"Good game Sora. I look forward to our next match…I imagine it won't be long till we see each other again." Simone waves his hand and suddenly the board resets itself.

"Whoa…how did you do that?' Sora observed the board and all the pieces were back where they were.

"Perhaps another time, for now, I grow weary of this conversation." He studies the board layout and Sora figures that is his cue to leave. Infinite time…would he be resigned as the others were? If this place didn't exist…where would that leave his body? Sora had a lot to think about and among the billow of green scattered about and with nothing but his dark clothes…how long till he was just like the others?

**Authors note: **Kairi, Riku, and the others try to move on with life but find it difficult knowing someone close to them will never be there again.


	3. Chapter 3 Ocean of loss

CH.3: Ocean of loss

Kairi sat on the tree overlooking much of the ocean, her legs swinging out from under her as she listens to the seagulls and yearns for the one she can't have. Sora…where was he now? All she knew was he was somewhere she could not follow. All that they had been through and destiny was fickle enough to tear them away…leaving them disconnected and apart. Kairi had spent many nights out here on her own and Riku would sometimes drop by and drape a blanket over her shoulders.

Sora would not want her moping about but keeping active, living her life to the fullest. Summoning her keyblade she examines the weapon, a weapon gifted to her by Yen Sid upon passing her test along with Lea. Lea of course she saw less of these days as he was reunited with Roxas and Xion and even Isa whom he had written about in his letters.

Kairi felt fresh tears dot her cheeks and she struggles to keep from breaking down. Sora and her…they had grown closer than before and even were holding hands without pulling away with mad blushes on their faces. They sat on this very tree…conversing in hushed whispers only lovers did. Having him taken from her…it upended everything in her life.

"Kairi, it is getting cold." Riku stood a good distance away but not too far away. He had matured so much and had gone through so much to get to where he is. He was older than her and Sora and sometimes he felt he had to be the mature and responsible one in their group. However having heard stories of his time with Sora before she came…Riku almost always had a knack for looking out for Sora.

"I know…aachoo…it is just…maybe if I wait here he will-." Kairi sniffed some as she was unable to finish.

"Sora took a risk…in some ways he knew he wasn't coming back. When it comes to you Kairi, Sora has never been quite sure where to place his emotions, or how to interpret his heart. I've watched you two grow up and your friendship…it ran a different course than mine with Sora. It took you guys a bit long, ok it took him long…but…in the end he did the just thing, the right thing by going after you and bringing you home."

"But at what cost? I am here and he isn't Riku!" Kairi held herself as she struggled to keep her voice down.

"Sora, since I've known him he has been reckless and throwing himself into any danger he possibly can…for his friends. Sora is not a selfish person and by going after you…there were no regrets or questions or even consideration…he did it because of how he felt about you."

"You are right…that is just like Sora. Thank you Riku…I think I can go home now." Kairi walked past him as she once again looked out at the ocean blue…wondering where Sora had wound up, what he was up to…if he was thinking of her. However that would mean he wound up somewhere…and right now she didn't even know where that somewhere was.

* * *

Riku watches as Kairi leaves and he lets out a sigh. Love, it was not something he had yet to fully grasp and because of that it was hard understanding the feeling of loss that Kairi was dealing with. Yes he did miss his friend, he wasn't dismissing his feelings, but he didn't feel that way about anyone…so it left much to question.

Truth was since he had set out from the Island and dwelled in darkness love was never at the forefront of his mind. Most teenage boys it was sort of a given…but Riku had always been looking ahead to the day he was away from the Islands and seeking adventure. Oh he found plenty of adventure, betrayal, mistrust, deep sated anger and hurt…everything an angsty teenager dealt with.

"Is everything alright Riku?" He turns his head as he spots Namine standing there. Since he had brought her to the Islands she has been given a permanent residence in the town. It seemed only fair that Namine be given a normal teenage life, something she has missed most her life.

"Uh yeah, just…Kairi misses him is all. You shouldn't be out though it is cold." Riku walks over to her as he places his jacket over her shoulders and she smiles at him.

"Thank you Riku…that is very kind of you. And I know how much she misses him; remember I was with Kairi for some time…her feelings still have residual trace in me." She places a hand over her chest.

Riku nods his head as he keeps forgetting she was inside of Kairi the same way that Roxas was inside of Sora. And Ventus. How Sora managed to deal with so many hearts, so many conflicting thoughts…it was almost like his time with Ansem. Namine was watching him closely and he blushed some as he felt like Sora when he just dozed off or was lost in thought.

"A-Anyway what are you doing out here?" Riku didn't know this feeling as it was foreign to him but looking at Namine he saw her beauty, her resolve, there was strength there and it had to be strength to overcome all the ordeals she had gone through with the Organization and living without a body for so long.

"I wanted to see the ocean. I just can't get enough of it. The smell of it, the poetic beauty as it reaches on forever…it inspired me to draw again. So…I thought I would come out here and draw." She had a sketchbook clutched to her chest, right; he had given it to her as a gift.

"There is no light for you to draw with though," Riku says gesturing at the night surrounding them.

"I will use the moon as my light," Namine says simply. Of course, Riku thought, the moon here was awfully bright so most anyone lost in the dark could find their way back.

"If you want…I can keep you company for a bit. Truth is since saving the world again it kind of leaves me with a lot of free time." Riku notes as he places a hand on his hip.

"I would love that, thank you Riku. Truth is another reason I came out here is because I am lonely. I know that is hard to believe but…I couldn't get to sleep. I tried but…the encroaching darkness continued to haunt me till I had to come here. Drawing is one of the few comforts I have."

"I get that…I do. Even after managing to fight off the darkness there were times when I'd go to sleep and wake with a shiver. Namine though…you aren't alone anymore." He reaches out finding his hand tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You are sweet Riku." Namine says and Riku blushes again feeling like such a fool. He looks about flustered and she laughs a harmonious sound.

"Yeah, well, anyway you were here to draw right? I know the perfect place." Riku was about to walk off but Namine's hand slipped into his own. Riku laughs nervously as he walks with her along the beach. The moonlit light acting as a beacon for the two. Part of him couldn't shake the worry for Kairi but right now something else was happening with him…and he didn't know why but it felt right.

**Authors note: **Honestly Riku lost out on a lot and in the series he was sort of left as that guy, you know that guy who is driven by revenge or angst or darkness and loses out on the perspective of romance. That scene with Riku showing up to pick up Namine…even brief and all it sort of got me thinking and hopefully you guys can move with that. Next chapter we return to Sora who finds himself discovering more of Castle Recedia.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets

CH.4: Secrets

Sora was finding out quickly there were a lot of places he could go…but just as many places he couldn't go. The first floor where he was had a bunch of lounge and lobby type areas for comfort purposes but left little of value to entertain exploration. So he opted to go to the second floor…which is where he found the library among other prospects of the mind. Sora walked between the stack of books eyeing titles ranging from 'World Review' and 'Time best spent kept' whatever that one meant.

Honestly Sora was finding so many books a bit of a headache and he hadn't even picked up one to read. Back home he read but most of the time he flipped through idly not paying too much attention to detail. Sora had a hyperactive imagination so he almost always had to keep busy. The one thing he thrived on was going to the Island with his best friend Riku…or even Kairi.

He placed a hand over his chest just at the name Kairi. She had been his center through a lot his ordeals and adventures and what got him through was knowing he would be going home to her. That wasn't happening now…in fact home was so far off it was more a dream or a thought than anything else.

"Can I help you?" Sora jumps some as he notices a red cloaked figure that had their hood down revealing white cropped hair and glasses. The eyes were inquisitive, light blue, and she seemed a little older than him.

"Uh…yes…what would you recommend to read for someone who has trouble focusing on things?" Sora needed to concentrate, keep his mind from wondering, maybe a book would help.

"Here, this might sate your curiosity. Be careful…there are some books you should avoid reading for your own good." She says in a conspirator sort of manner. Sora pondered that as she handed him a book.

"Thanks…well…oh right, do you know a guy named Simone?" Sora noticed her adjust her glasses on the ridge of her nose and she folds her arms.

"Simone, yes, when he first came here this was his first stop. He was curious, always reading, always digging…not that it did him any good. My advice…don't be Simone." She heads off and Sora is left with more questions than when he came in here.

Walking over to a table he flips open the book…curious as to the contents. It wasn't the 100 Acre Wood that was for sure, still, there was something to be said about the art. His blue eye scan over each drawing, and he suddenly realizes it is of Castle Recedia.

"Whoa, no way, so this is what this place used to look like." Sora found that the artistry enabled much imagination and for some reason he could almost dive in…though it wasn't that type of book. Castle Recedia was originally created by a lost soul…the emptiness; the void was almost too much for one person so he created this castle…a castle for people like himself.

Sora flipped from page to page and each one had an illustration or drawing and a bit of pages dedicated to explaining each one in detail. Sora found himself invested in the book learning more about the past and how when someone expended their energy or were at their physical limit they wound up here…finding fulfillment and sense of purpose when their original purpose or mission had ended.

It was truly sad knowing that this was the place people went to…instead of being able to continue living where they had been. Judging the contents and dates attached to each drawing it was clear that this place was trapped or rather set up in a spatial pool of…honestly it was hard sounding out. What he did make sense of was people did not come here from death as from what he saw many varied in age.

"I see. So much like me everyone here has vanished from their respective time period. Loved ones…they never got to say goodbye. I wonder if they knew like I did…that I would be vanishing. Did they have time to prepare…to have their friends all gathered and happy?" Sora leaned back as he looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

Finishing his reading he turns the book in and realizes there is still so much he doesn't know about this place. The name of the person who created this place…what was it? Sora also saw a few pages had been ripped out but he didn't wish to get the girl in trouble. Would Simone know?

Sora pursed his lips and he heads back to the first floor when he notices the huge doors leading out. Something about them seemed off to him and he takes a moment seeing if anyone would stop him. His natural curiosity was something that had got him in trouble more than once…including his knack for helping those in need or those who did not require his help.

"I don't think anyone will mind me taking a walk outside," Sora reaches for the handle and pulls on it some. It doesn't budge at first so he gives it a harder pull and the door creaks. Sora tenses but no one stops him. This was odd…but…his pulse was racing and he licks his dry lips before pulling more. An inch or so more he can make out some space for him to push through.

Sora takes a breath and slips through the crack only to realize what he sees before him…it is darkness. Wait, this didn't make any sense…and suddenly a figure in blue is before him and he tries to summon his keyblade…but…his connection isn't there. Sora scrambles for cover but all those skills he had acquired were stripped of him.

"W-Who are you?" Sora knew it had to be a Keeper, part of the Keepers as a whole or togetherness but even so he can't see past the drawn up hood.

"You are forbidden to be here…for that you shall pay!" A weapon appears in the hands of the Keeper and Sora brings his hands up but it is too late as he is attacked and darkness surrounds him.

**Authors note: **A mystery is afoot as Sora stumbles upon more questions and more importantly what lies beyond the doors. In the next chapter the mystery only deepens.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth

CH.5: Truth

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you come here?" Sora stirred a bit however he was unable to fully comprehend what had happened to him. Voices could be heard but he could not make out any visage or face to discern from.

"Hello Roland…it has been too long. Heh, funny how you go by that name…still hiding I see." Sora could almost place that voice…but somehow he could not recall when.

"Luxu…you never cease to surprise me. You being here now…it must mean you have accomplished what you set out to do." Roland was somehow hinting that this man, cause he assumed it was a man, had accomplished some sort of thing he was not happy with.

"Oh yes…it went along quite well. Everyone played their roles accordingly. The fact though that you have him here…that is a little slip I did not predict. So, if you don't mind I will be taking him off your hands-."

"Luxu, no matter the past…and what I may owe you, that does not entitle you to take those under my stead. The Organization has no presence here…it never has. If this boy has so much value to you…than I am sorry to say you will be leaving here empty handed."

Sora now found his eyes opening as if from a long slumber. It was a bit foggy but he saw a man dressed in the Organization black, his hands were splayed as if imploring Roland.

"Would you really shuck out a friend…just like that?" He shakes his head as he studies Roland who appears wearing his hood drawn down instead of swept up. So…the reason he did this was to protect his identity? Was Roland even his name? What did he have to do with the Organization?

"We have not been friends for a long time. Your presence here is upsetting much of what I have built…what I have strived for. You will not have him…so not sure why you are still here." Roland was determined in casting out this guy, Luxu, did he know a Luxu?

"Very well…but…how long do you expect this place to remain hidden? I mean, the place you chose, not exactly crafty of you old friend. I will leave but do not think those who have faded will truly be safe here forever. You know as well as I do…those who fade…even with time on your side, it has a way of catching up. It has been real."

Sora watches him leave and he can begin to make out shapes and details of the figure. His name was on the tip of his tongue but no sooner had he left that Roland noticed him and he aims a weapon at him and soon again Sora finds himself slipping back to sleep.

* * *

It was hard to say how long he had been out but when he came to he found himself in a room. It had been prepared for him, and, thrown across the wall was a set of images that were stuck in a loop. They were his memories…his experiences…how was this even possible?

"Good, you are awake. That is the second time I have had to intervene. You are becoming quite the hassle Sora." Sora notices him sitting there at the foot of his bed gazing from his hood.

"Why do you keep doing that? And you were the one that attacked me outside weren't you?" Sora glared at him not enjoying this routine of theirs.

"It was for your own good Sora. I did tell you that you needed permission to wonder outside, did I not? You clearly are getting yourself into a world of trouble and I take it you also heard the conversation between me and my guest?"

Sora nods his head. He remembered also the book that was handed to him in the library…all of those images of this place from before and now. Images or pages ripped out or names blurred out. So much didn't make sense and yet would Roland give him a straight answer?

"His name is Luxu…a former friend of mine from a time long past. We have crossed paths before, and, we have differed in our opinions on certain subjects. His becoming part of the Organization, the very same one you have crossed paths with…it happened long after I faded…"

"So…you are just like everyone else here?" Sora had wondered about the Keeper or the Keepers and whether or not they were also bound here. A conversation though he had with Simone was starting to make more sense.

"The Keepers look after this place, record passages and keep logs of anyone who comes here. We each are given cases to stick with…or in a less detached term…residents. You are all residents here because you have faded and because of that there is nothing to solidify you should you leave here."

Sora suddenly realized something important. "So…had you not stopped me from leaving here-?" Sora placed a hand on himself.

"Yes…you would have disappeared and there would be no retrieving you. The only ones who can leave here or the very least explore the outer reaches are us Keepers. A Keeper can travel with a resident but if no Keeper is present…outside will be the last thing they see."

"How did you make this room for me? Are all rooms like this?" Sora gestures at the room and images and memories from before here.

"Ah…well…when you were found you were barely together. We had to restructure you, balance you to Castle Recedia. In order to do so we needed to draw these from you and place them here. Your ties, your bonds you formed can be seen here by only you and your Keeper. You could say that our fates are bound now."

Sora gets off the bed as he walks over to a picture or rather a moving image of him and Kairi. He places a hand on it remembering the feeling he had then. Roland joins him and Sora could almost feel like he wanted to say something…but nothing came. There was still a lot he didn't know about here and Roland was still playing 'guarded' with him, so, going forward he was going to have to play the cards closer to his chest.

**Authors note: **Roland has opened up but Sora is wary of his situation and of his Keeper. In the following chapter Aqua finds herself lingering in thoughts of darkness…perhaps Terra can help her through it…


	6. Chapter 6 Tainted darkness

CH.6: Tainted darkness

Aqua woke up screaming as she clutched onto the sheets around her. The horror that dawned on her was she was safe…and yet…the darkness pervaded her waking and sleeping hours. Sweat coated her skin and she sat up clutching the sheets to her. Ten or more years lost in darkness…waiting for rescue that would never come. Oh it did come…but by then she had been tainted by darkness that swam inside her corrupting her senses and bringing nothing but remorse, betrayal, abandonment…such feelings she never thought possible.

She had been rescued though…and Ventus and Terra…they were all reunited. Right now they currently lived where remnants of their home lingered. It wasn't much and they had been invited to come live on the Destiny Island with the others but the three had agreed this was for the best.

Aqua was beginning to wonder if that was wise. Her heavy breathing wouldn't stop and her heart was racing so fast…so fueled by fear that if she shut her eyes she would once again be in the darkness. Would any of them ever be freed from it?

"I am the Master of my own body, these fears…they mean nothing." Aqua summoned her keyblade and was relaxed some in knowing she still could summon it. The enemy they had faced for so long, Master Xehanort was gone…he and Master Eraqus had both joined the light.

Taking a moment she adjusts to the dark and she throws off her sheets as she searches her way to her door. It didn't take long to find Terra's room and she knocks on the door. "Yes?"

"Terra, it is me Aqua, I couldn't sleep." She waits a moment before the door opens and she blushes noting he wore no shirt and just some pants.

"Aqua, hey, um, did you want to talk about it?" Terra was looking so different than he had been when sporting white hair and threatening to rip their hearts out. He was the stoic and charismatic Terra she had known most of her life.

"Yes please. So, how are you feeling? And could we maybe talk in your room?" Aqua didn't want to wake Ventus as he too had gone through a lot being in a slumber without his heart for so long.

"Oh…right, yeah I don't see why not." Terra excuses himself as he steps aside letting her in. Walking into his room she holds herself as he closes the door and they are inches apart. Truth was she had found him attractive long ago but never acted on her feelings as the three of them sort of had a close friendship.

"You didn't answer my question," she says pointedly, "how are you feeling Terra?" Aqua followed him as he settled onto his bed and placed his head in his hands.

"I didn't, sorry; I guess…I'm doing well as I can after such a harrowing experience. You saved me Aqua, and yet…somehow he found his way in…he planned it from the beginning. I was a part of him for so long…or rather he was a part of me and that darkness stank, it overrode all my senses and I had no control. I wish I could have been stronger and steeled myself and my heart from his corruption."

Aqua climbs onto the bed and wraps her arms around him from behind. "Terra…I never gave up hope that you were safe. I yearned for the day that the three of us would be together again, laughing, playing pranks, being young and naïve of the darkness that threatened to swallow the world whole."

"I'm not sure we can return to those days Aqua. Once your eyes are opened to the world and the darkness…it is hard seeing anything but that. I'm sorry…I know this isn't helping any. If you want you can stay here tonight."

Aqua blushes as she pulls away from him as she tries to evaluate her situation. "Um…do you mean you want me to stay…in here…with you?" Aqua felt her cheeks redden and suddenly Terra is turning to look at her.

"Aqua…I am meaning to say…would you stay here with me, tonight?" Aqua felt her voice caught in her throat unable to process it…well…parts of it.

"I-I don't know I mean…what about Ven?" Aqua felt like whatever happened now, was happening…it would change their group dynamic.

"I think Ven can handle it…least I think he can. Aqua he is younger than us and I feel he has time to figure things out. We aren't going anywhere…and besides…we'll still be there for him. Truth is being in the darkness has taught me something…and that is that you have to hold onto what is precious to you. Aqua…you are the reason that I got through the darkness, well, that and Ven…but you know what I mean."

Aqua looks down at her hands and remembers being in that place of darkness waiting for someone to rescue her. She didn't even realize her body was shaking till Terra's hands settled into her own, so much bigger than hers and she subsided into the comfort he presented to her.

"Terra…I know what you mean…I'm just scared…" Aqua felt him lift her hands and his soft kisses stir something inside of her.

"The darkness is not going away Aqua, but, perhaps together we can find a way to make it easier to bear." He gazes at her intently and she climbs onto his lap as she moves her hands from his and through his brown hair.

"I don't know what I am doing Terra…but…this feels right. You, me, maybe tonight we can help each other through the darkness." She feels his arms wrap around her drawing her up against him and the two of them closer than before.

"Nothing would make me happier Aqua," he says in a husky tone. Their breath is close before they kiss. It is a sweet passionate kiss built up from a long time of knowing one another. Aqua plays with his hair and the two roll around caught up in one another…their passion building and the night wears on as Aqua lays nestled against his side resting her head on his chest. Moonlight pours in through the window and she finds herself content for the first time since coming back. It was true, the darkness was not going away…but perhaps there were ways to make it easier to see the light.

**Authors note: **We travel back to Castle Recedia and as Sora tries to learn more of the castle from his new best friend Simone.


	7. Chapter 7 Challenge accepted

CH.7: Challenge accepted

Sora went to find Simone and sure enough there he was seated before his game. The pieces all set up and he was studying the layout of the board with such intensity. Sora knew that Roland would be keeping a closer eye on him and since the first floor is where Sora had pushed the doors open…that is where Roland would be. "Hey there Simone!"

Simone does not acknowledge him or rather he chose to ignore him…either way though he intended to get answers. Sora strolls over to the empty chair and as he is about to sit down the chair vanishes and he winds up on his butt.

"How do you think that was going to end?" Simone inquires studying Sora from his seated position at the table.

"You have really got to teach me that trick sometime." Sora picks himself up from the ground and looking around for a chair he sighs and suddenly a chair appears just as he crouches down.

"I really don't. So it would appear you are still here." Simone moves one of his pieces and Sora is quick to move one of his pieces. Simone arches a brow.

"Let us make this interesting, so, if I were to say win this game…you would give me answers to my questions, right?" Sora was eager to get some ground and maybe get ahead of Roland.

"What makes you in the position to bargain?" Simone fixes him with a stare of his silver eyes and he begins to reach for a piece.

"Look, should you say beat me…I never bother you again. How does that sound?" Sora felt this was a tall order as he would be tempted to say hi to him when he saw him. However his words clearly were heard.

"For every game you win Sora…I will grant you one answer to a question. If you should lose one game then it is all over…and we never speak to one another again. Is that really what you want?" Simone had let go of his piece making his move final.

Sora wished he had brushed up on reading how to properly play this game while in the library but he had not expected to be playing so soon. He needed answers and Simone was likely the only person to give him a straight answer.

"Alright…you got yourself a deal. This should be fun." Sora was always up for a challenge as he recalled a time on the Island when he and Riku would race or dare the other to do some crazy stuff. Moving his piece he is already analyzing the board as he knew Simone did…anticipating moves and hoping to spring a trap on Simone. However Simone did seem practiced compared to him.

What sort of discipline went into playing this sort of game? How did one mentally prepare for the elaborate sort of setup? Sora wasn't much of a strategist and in most of his battles in the past it was more like swing and defend and hope for the best. Hmm…wonder if that was also a reason why he didn't become a Master.

"You are playing with a bit more caution…you must be serious about your question. Tell me something Sora, to what end will you go to get your answers you seek?" Simone takes one of his pieces and Sora takes one of Simone's which causes the silver eyed youth to consider his options more carefully than their previous match.

"Simone, I apologize if I came off the wrong way, I do…because honestly it was never my intention of offending or irritating you. I want us to be friends and right now with Roland playing secrets close to his chest I'm at a loss and need guidance. To answer your question…I will read every book if necessary and tackle each of these floors looking for the truth."

Sora would make it is his life purpose, and, given the amount of time he had he would use each and every second devouring what he needed to find out what wasn't laid out for him. Simone gazed at him and seemed to searching for a lie in his words and when he found none he sits back.

"Sora…sometimes the answers we seek…are not the ones we desire. In our time when we were whole…and we walked among others…the world was full of possibilities. In here…that is not the case, and, it is those answers that will prove to be your bane…for what good will they do you?"

Sora moved his lips about in thought about that…but mostly about his next move. The game was really picking up pace and each piece that was taken revealed a emptier board. His lips were getting dry and he tried to remember the respective move each piece did to ensure he didn't fall into a trap. Simone on his part was starting to have a twitch in his left eye and he often than not stole his fingers together in a meditative style.

"I have to know Simone…and if I could get these answers from anyone else I would. However you are my only shot and bear with me as I seek out those answers." Sora noticed they were a few pieces away from the end of the game and Simone was shaking.

"I have not lost once, ONCE, since playing this game all these years. And yet here you are, playing me into a corner…a CORNER…the likes of which a champion player like myself detests." Simone leaned forward and yet he hesitates.

"Is something the matter?" Sora did not wish to push his luck any and yet as he finds his own eyes tracking the movement of Simone's eyes he notes the predicament he has fallen into. Truth was he had not seen it at first but now that he had it seemed almost…fortuitous.

"I-I cannot…this cannot…" Simone appears to get up but he just as quickly sits back down. "This will be my final move…all rides on this move…"

Sora waits patiently and as Simone moves it is time for Sora to move in. His piece moves and as he keeps a finger on his piece he looks over the board…making sure none of Simone's pieces could take his. When he was certain he releases and Sora remembers a word used on him. "I believe that is Checkmate!"

"I see." Simone grips the arm of his chair and he wavers between anger and resigned, something few could pull off and yet Simone relied on his intellect and calm composure to work in his favor.

"Alright Simone…here is my question…what is the name of the person who founded Castle Recedia, or rather created it?" Sora found that Simone was hardly phased by this question as he had a blank stare on his features, his silver eyes reflecting his calm disposition.

"Is that really the question you seek answered? I would have thought it apparent but then again you are still new here. Did you read the book the librarian gave you, she was the one wearing red?"

Sora had his turn linking his hands together as he tilted his head to the side. "Hmm, oh yeah, wait was it her?"

Simone shakes his head sending his green spiky hair about. "Simplicity thy name is Sora, no, that is not correct. The one who made this place…who created it…is none other than Roland himself, the Keeper for which you are tied…though that is not his real name…but you will not find that in a book…and that is all the time I have for today. Till our next game."

Simone goes to get up and Sora reaches out for his hand but suddenly he is flung backwards by a feel or brush of something cold. He notices Simone standing where he had but his silver eyes appear to light up.

"No one touches me. You want answers…continue to play our game, otherwise I would suggest you steel yourself for what is to come." Simone goes to leave and Sora is left on the floor…wait…Roland, his Keeper…he made this place?

**Authors note: **The answers are not what they seem, or rather; some answers are just part of the truth. Sora is left with a lot but now even more on his new friend Simone. Next chapter we journey back to Destiny Islands as Riku and Namine grow closer and Kairi decides to leave and seek out council.


	8. Chapter 8 Feelings in question

CH.8: Feelings in question

"Kairi is this what you really want to do?" Kairi was asked this as she stood before the Gummi ship and of course helping her with her things was Goofy and Donald.

"I need answers Riku and staying around the Island will not help any. Master Yen Sid is the only one I can turn to at this point. I need a direction and waiting around for Sora to return will not give me any piece of mind. Please understand I need to do this."

Riku sighed and Kairi knew this was hard for him to grasp. Still she was losing her sanity waiting here and honestly it didn't do her any good knowing others were happy when her own happiness was taken from her time and time again. It was like the cruel fates of destiny continue to spun in disfavor of her and Sora being together.

"Very well Kairi. Donald and Goofy…make sure she is safe." Riku looks to them and Kairi goes to hug Riku.

"We will protect her like we did Sora…you have our word Master Riku." Goofy says in a cordial manner.

"Huh, yeah, still going to have to get used to that. Alright, be safe and remember if you need any of us we will come." Riku hugs her back before letting her go.

Kairi nods her head as she goes to get into the ship and she hears the whoosh of the door behind her sealing her in. "So…this is the Gummi ship huh?"

"Yep…it is a sturdy ship sure to get us to Master Yen Sid." Donald says as he walks to his seat. Kairi looked over at Goofy and held up her hand.

"What did he just say?" She felt like it was a bit garbled and while Donald appeared to know what he said, she wasn't sure she heard right.

"Oh don't ya worry Kairi…you get used to it. Oh have you ever piloted the Gummi ship before?" Goofy gestures at the seat up front and she could almost see Sora seated there with that goofy smile of his.

"Uh…no, I can't say I have. Is it difficult to learn?" Kairi goes to sit down and she looks over the many controls.

"I'm sure you will get it quickly. Normally Donald here is the one piloting it but…uh…" He looks back at Donald and Kairi understands why.

"It is because Sora was the one…who was last piloting, right?" Kairi notes the air of sadness and she understood. She missed him too but her time with him had been cut short…on more than one occasion. In fact Riku had more time than she did with him but that was nothing compared to these heroes of the Kingdom, true and loyal friends who saw Sora at his highest and lowest.

"It isn't because of that…I just don't feel like it that is all. You will be fine Kairi…just trust your heart and everything else will happen." Donald pipes up from the back.

"Yeah what he said." Goofy leaves her side to join Donald and Kairi nods her head. For some reason she could almost make out Sora doing the same thing she was doing. Ghostly fingers running along the controls and as she does each one in turn…the ship shudders to life.

"See…not so hard is it?" Goofy chimes up. "Go on Kairi…take us to Master Yen Sid's Tower. Oh and buckle up first."

Kairi smiles as she does so and gripping the yoke she pushes forward and the ship lurches before ascending up over the ocean. She feels a certain thrill course through her veins and she can almost make out Sora feeling the same exhilaration. One way or another she would find Sora…and this time it would be her doing the saving.

* * *

Riku had watched as Kairi left and knew that it was the right call to step aside. Truth was he would have joined her but somehow that would mean abandoning Namine. Is this what it felt like when Kairi and Sora were apart? He didn't want to feel this way…in fact for the longest time he had never had this weight on his heart.

Sora and Kairi were like family to him and the three had grown close but this was a different sort of close. Riku let out a breath watching the ship disappear into the horizon and that left him alone. Perhaps he should check up on Namine and make sure she was alright.

Riku began to walk along the beach feeling strangely adrift after all those years either in darkness or traveling world to world. Destiny Islands was so much smaller now…all the things that he had enjoyed as a kid seemed…childish. Fighting Sora with wooden swords, racing along an obstacle course, and even exploring that cave which soon had new meaning when Kairi entered the picture; wow, seemed ages ago that all this happened.

Riku breathed in the salty ocean breeze emanating from the great blue and he felt the sand between his toes, oh, and those white clouds that drew one up…it was all here. Riku went to the tree house which is where he found Namine seated in a chair drawing.

"Hey Namine." He says in simple greeting. The way her face lit up when he said her name drew him in to something that set his skin aflame and his cheeks burning brighter than any sun; yeah, it felt good.

"Riku, I'm glad you came, I wanted to show you something I drew. Please be honest if you like it…or not." Namine grew quiet and he laughs softly.

"Namine, I'm sure it looks great. You don't have to worry…and trust me probably looks better than anything I could draw." Riku joins her and as he looks over his shoulder he is amazed at her talent, the sketchbook presenting him with what appeared to be a faded image. Huh…kind of looked like…

"I know it isn't much…but call it a feeling, not really sure what it is supposed to mean. I wanted to color it in more or bring it off the page but it didn't feel right. Do you like it?" Riku didn't know what he felt…it just felt…off. Could this really be who he thought it was? If so seeing him like this…it was hard to place if there was even a location or the when factor it was supposed to be.

"I love it Namine…but…when did you draw this exactly?" Riku enjoyed her smile, albeit brief as she focused on his question.

"I drew it when you dropped me off here so you could see Kairi off. It was strange…almost like a feeling, just a flash of inspiration. Does it remind you of him?" Namine was cautious in saying his name and he did not blame her.

"Yeah…it sort of does. Though I kind of wish you would draw something you yourself feel strong about." Riku wanted to encourage her as he did that night when it was just the two under the stars and the moon milking light out for her to draw.

"Can I draw you Riku?" Namine was blushing and Riku felt his own cheeks heat up. Her beauty, simple and clean made it hard not to feel a rush of affection.

"Are you sure? I mean perhaps you'd rather draw…I don't know…Roxas maybe." Riku didn't know why he said that and honestly he was wanting to take it back.

Namine shakes her head sending her blonde hair about and she fixes him with those vibrant blues of hers. "Riku…I want to draw you…that is if you would let me. Roxas is busy catching up with his friends and I feel our time together, though brief, was meant to be. I'm here now and…honestly…you have such a strong aura around you it is hard to ignore."

Riku isn't sure how to respond to that. However the attentive way her eyes play over him he wonders what she is thinking. This was probably the first time he actually had a girl up here…on his own. He and Kairi never spent much time alone as Sora was usually with them. Also Riku saw in the two a deep connection…and sometimes he felt like a third wheel.

"Namine…you have my permission to draw…me." Riku watches her face light up and again he is reminded of her beauty, her innocence, her everything that made him feel things.

"Great, well, could you stand over there and possibly strike a pose? Something natural of course that would be to your character." Namine flips to a new page and given her arrangement of drawing tools she looks at him readily.

"Yeah…something natural should be piece of cake." Riku decided to strike a contemplative pose as he had his arms folded and his face looked of consternation…like something troubled him.

"Is that…natural to you? I was hoping you would so something that spoke to you. Here." Namine walks over to him and she removes his arms from his chest and places them on his hips. She then lowers his head some and they are now inches apart.

"You mean…like this?" Riku found her lips tempting but he did not wish to startle her any. Why was this so difficult for him?

"Yes, oh and Riku, this is for you." Namine then leans up on tip toes and kisses him on the lips. It catches him by surprise and given his hands on his hips he has no way to hold onto her. She skips happily back to her seat and as she draws him he is quite aware his cheeks are burning red. There was no getting around it…he was falling for her.

**Authors note: **Kairi seeks council from Yen Sid and Riku and Namine continue to draw closer to a full-fledged romance. In the next chapter Sora and Roland clash.


	9. Chapter 9 Broken

CH.9: Broken

Sora was a tad bit confused and yet he knew for certain that Simone would not lie. He had no reason to lie and that meant that he had to get answers directly from his Keeper. Roland, how could this be, was it even possible for a Keeper to create such a place? Hadn't he told him that he was just like him or rather the Keepers were like them, faded, lost to destiny? It was almost too much to bear but he had to focus.

The conversation from before when he had been knocked out…the moment when Roland had intercepted him when he had walked through that door…was he looking out for him? Or was there something else at store here he had no grasp of? Sora felt like his mind was on overload and he wanted to stop but he knew if he did he would talk himself out of this.

Roland was not that easy to find though apparently. No matter where Sora looked the Keeper was nowhere to be found. His search was becoming strenuous and he felt like just going back to his room, because, honestly even if he had faded or vanished didn't mean he didn't get tired. There was no day, there was no night…time was infinite here in Castle Recedia.

Sora went to open his room and he found Roland waiting for him there. "Huh…and here I was actually looking for you," Sora says fighting back surprise.

"I am your Keeper Sora…I am never too far away. What is it you wished to speak to me about?" He stood there in his blue robes and somehow his face was shown. Sora recalled their meeting when he first woke up here and those amber eyes and unruly blonde hair followed by dark skin all came back to him.

"Why is it you keep your face hidden?" Sora knew that was not the question he wanted to ask but at the same time he was curious why the Keeper remained hidden.

"It is…difficult to give a proper and fully detailed answer to that. We choose when we show our faces and choose when not to. Our role as Keeper is to look after your interests, keep your memories intact and to make sure that you are not harmed. However if it will make you more comfortable-."

Roland removes his hood showing a bit more of his hair about the place and those familiar amber eyes, huh; they almost seemed like…no…that couldn't be. Sora was letting his imagination get the best of him and besides that was white hair, not blonde. That organization member, Luxu was it…truth was he didn't know anyone by that name.

"Tell me something Roland…did you create this place?" Sora stood his ground even as Roland walked up to him.

His tall stature and broad chest sort of made him an imposing figure but he didn't feel like backing down…not when he had been given the go around. "Why this question all of a sudden?"

"Let us just say I am curious about this place…the more I am here. Do you honestly expect me not to have questions? Look at this room…you have an entire look at my past and yet as my Keeper you share little to nothing with me." Sora made a pointed argument.

Roland folds his arms across his chest and looks to the side. "We Keepers are not prone to sharing our secrets with our resident; it is not how things are. The fact you are making inquiries is quite troubling."

"You know what is troubling…that you may have ties to the Organization. I've dealt with the Organization in the past and they are bad news. I am wondering if I should place any trust in you knowing that." Sora watches as Roland backs away and he seems to grow somber…almost like he is reflecting something deep.

"I have lived a plentiful and fruitful life Sora…filled with adventures and wonder. There are things in my past, tidings that I would rather not be known. I am trying to move forward and-."

"I get that, I do, but hiding it is not the answer. Do you see all these images; they are laid bare for you to see because you are a Keeper. You took these from me when you found me…without permission, without any understanding that they are precious and that they are mine to keep. A Keeper violates a resident, and, in return they aren't protected but kept around lost to an infinite amount of time never knowing the fate of those they left behind."

Sora could not see Roland as an ally, no, right now he saw someone standing before him who held him hostage. Oh sure he was spared from fading away to nothingness but it felt like he was holding this over him.

"Sora…you are behaving quite rash and even reckless. You need to understand what is being offered here in Castle Recedia. If you continue on this path trying to unravel every small detail…think about the effects on those who have nowhere to go. Some of these people are displaced from the time they faded from…they will not be able to adjust nor will they have a place to call home as there is nothing beyond here for them. Most of the people they know are gone-."

"I get that, I do, and maybe I am being reckless but that is just in my character. I can't sit by idly while others remain in this state and suffer. I feel like a lot of people here had no choice. What comfort do you bring them when they wish to know how their family or friends or loved ones are doing?"

Sora saw that Roland had not turned around yet and Sora goes to reach for his shoulder. However he noticed him tense and he leaps back as a weapon is swung his way. No, it was not just any weapon…it was-.

"Yes Sora, you recognize this weapon for it is one you wield or did wield yourself. It is a Keyblade, the very weapon from a period long before you were born. It is a weapon of dark and light and long ago many fought in a war that ravaged a once fertile land that now lays barren and cold. This weapon…it was one I used then…before I faded to here."

Sora felt ill suddenly. He had been at that battle, or rather a battle rehashed with seven pure hearts and thirteen twisted hearts of darkness. He also recalled summoning keyblades of those who had fallen, gathering their light to battle the darkness. He seemed to recall Luxu mentioning that Roland was not his name.

"Who are you really?" Sora tried to summon his keyblade but to not avail. Roland of course merely shakes his head.

"It will do you no good…your ties to the keyblade are not with you any longer. However, I can arrange for transference of power, just a little so you may defend yourself properly. It would do me little good in defeating you while you remain weaponless."

Sora saw Roland hold out his keyblade and as a light drew forth from the tip it touches his heart with a sliver or beam and he finds a keyblade in his grip. The weight of it was light and he brandishes with a swipe.

"You are going to regret giving me this!" Sora races at him but Roland is much faster and he side steps the attack and aims a kick at his stomach and he lets out a grunt.

"Everything you hold dear…these memories…they do you little good. You continue to rely on them and for what purpose?" Roland moves away and Sora glowers at him.

"My friends are my power! If I go and forget them, if I choose on my own to let them go…it would be denying the better part of me!" Sora races at him but Roland is ready anticipating his move and parrying. The two lock blades and Sora struggles.

"Memories…so foul are they that they continue to plague us when those we cherish or hold dear move on without us. It is far better to look at them as a window to the past and nothing more." Roland disengages and swipes at Sora causing him to reel from the sudden ferocity of the attack and he is sent flying.

"I-I cannot lose…" Sora summoned what energy he could and shot forward once his feet braced against the wall.

"You still are able to fight…impressive, however, all for naught I am afraid." Sora refused to give up as he was sent charging towards him. The two clashed, their keyblades sending up sparks and he used every muscle he had in making sure Roland did not land another attack on him.

"What is your endgame Roland? I don't believe that you are looking out for the good of these people and keeping them from fading away. Tell me…what are you planning?!"

Roland was now sneering at him, his amber eyes intense and his aura or presence seemed to change. The calm from before was slowly peeling away like layers of clothes. Sora was losing ground as each attack after was heavily laden with malevolence and hate. Sora could not hold up under it and he was sent back and rolled along the ground till he stopped.

"I really did not want to do this Sora…but…you have left me with no choice." He walks over and as Sora tries to summon the keyblade Roland steps down on his hand with a crunch of his heel causing Sora to howl in pain.

"You…always…have a…choice…" Sora tried to free his hand but Roland kicks his face and Sora coughs out in surprise.

"Your resolve to fight is admirable, if not foolish…though I know what drives you now. Who is she to you?" Roland made a gesture and images of Kairi took shape and form, her smile, her laugh, her hope struck him in the heart.

"S-She…is special to me…without her I am nothing. I would die for her!" Sora glowered up at Roland and he made a tsking sound.

"You love her, ah, now I see. I have seen into your heart Sora, I have pieced together all of these memories as your Keeper and have deduced feelings that reside in you. Did you not say those words to her before fading away? "

Sora blushed and tried to lash out but Roland applied pressure to his hand. "Yes, I said those words, but…I never got to hear how she felt…or rather…maybe I already knew…"

"This won't do, love, you can do without them I think." Roland holds out his keyblade and with a bright light Kairi vanished, no, all of her did. Sora howled in pain more but something felt off.

"Wait…what did you do? Where is she? I know she was important…I feel empty somehow…" Sora could not remember her name…it was on the tip of his tongue…

"Do you see what happens when you try and interfere? Will you still try and change what you have no power over?" Roland allows him up and Sora nurses his hand.

"You are a monster…just like Master Xehanort was. You believe you are doing good but really you are just messing things up for your own sick purposes!" Sora held out his other hand summoning the keyblade and he rushes at him.

Roland side steps every attack and then he appears behind him as he slashes at him and Sora once again feels weak. He was not at full power…all of that training to get his powers back were wasted in this fight.

"Tell me…what is he to you?" Roland was now pointing at images of Riku. His strength, his personality, his friendship…they meant so much to him. Riku gave him the strength to fight to be all he could be. They fought on the island and it was hard telling if that prepared him or not but it did instill a certain courage in him to face the odds when he was down and out.

"R-Riku…you wouldn't…stop!" Sora struggled to get up but now felt Roland's foot pushing him down and he grinds his teeth through the pain.

"Will you yield? Will you desist and stop this nonsense of uncovering the truth? Why is it you feel the need to interfere when it does not concern you?" Roland applied pressure but Sora continues to push up regardless the pain lancing up and down his spine.

"I-I guess you could say I don't know when to quit. I care…and I will never stop caring for those in need." Sora looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"A pity." Roland wipes away Riku and his image disappears leaving Sora trying to remember his name. What did he mean to him? He appeared to be kind.

"What did you do to him? Why do I want to be his friend?" Sora felt like there was an itch in his brain, and in his heart…a sense of loss.

"I feel this is for your own good Sora. In fact, a clean memory wipe or erasing them from your heart will serve you…or me for the better." Roland held up his keyblade and Sora felt himself morph into a shadowy version of himself.

"NOOOOO!" Sora bellows. His rage consumed him as he charged at Roland. Roland had little time to prepare as he was assaulted. Each attack breaking through his guard and his claws raked along flesh, his feral form lashing out.

"I-I see…there is darkness in you…and much like any darkness it needs a Master for it to serve. Simone!" Roland calls out.

The door bursts open and Simon is standing there, his robes billowing about him as he channels some sort of energy or power at Sora holding him in place.

"I feel starting over with a blank slate might be for the best Sora. Simone, begin the spell and remember your place." Roland was holding his body as he appeared weakened.

Simone stared at Sora and as he tried to fathom what was happening the room began to glow brighter and brighter and the images on the wall began to vanish, fade away. Sora was impaled, his heart torn asunder, his memories unraveling at the chains formed. When it ended he looked around the room as if through new eyes.

"Tell me…what is your name?" Looking up at the stranger he cannot place his name, in fact, the guy with green hair was also unfamiliar.

"I-I don't know…what am I doing here?" He looks to each of them for answers.

**Authors note: **Sorry for the lengthy chapter but consider it if you will a sort of break in the story or a chapter closing. Sora is no more and with that his memories and his bonds have ceased. Next chapter trouble awaits those looking to seek out Master Yen Sid.


	10. Chapter 10 Master

CH.10: Master

Master Yen Sid sat behind his desk as he looks over several files dedicated to his life work. He had taken to writing them of late as no time like the present. Somehow each passing of new generation of keyblade bearers marked another passage of his life. He had spent a good deal of time looking after each generation making sure that they found their way. Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort…the Masters of old had finally passed on leaving him the only one left.

He had seen some of the brightest and ablest of minds and spirit pass to become Masters in their own right and of course the Keyblade War happened that took so many bright lights and disposed of them. Master Yen Sid quietly contemplates his life and contribution when he detects the shadow of darkness creeping upon him and his tower.

Outside a battlement of magical spells protect the tower but even that is not enough as this darkness is quite old in itself. He steels his fingers together anticipating what is to come…for it has long been foretold. He secures his writings into a binding and casts a spell on it that consists of some of his strongest magic yet.

"I do not fear what is to come…only that I am not here to say farewell old friend." Master Yen Sid says solemnly as the door bursts open and standing there with his one eye was Luxu himself.

"Sorry for dropping in unannounced Master, but, it is hard scheduling when you have important business to settle." Yen Sid could already make out the box for which he held…a box that was accursed in every right.

"Luxu, you seem to be making your rounds of late. I have been keeping a close eye on you…and I may have had my suspicions about your true identity for some time." Yen Sid studies him and the guy just stands there not really surprised.

"Nothing gets by you, right Master? Heh…oh and look I got something back." He holds out the keyblade and Yen Sid leans back in his chair.

"I see you have the weapon of old, a keyblade that is born of treachery and deceit. What do I owe this visit?" Yen Sid can see that Luxu/Xigbar/Braig…whatever name he went by appeared to be debating this.

"You know…that is a good question. I was thinking on my way here…what nuisance is continuing to hold Mark of Mastery Exams to pool out meddlesome Masters…and then it occurred to me…in this very tower, it is you. In fact if not for you that keyblade war thing Master Xehanort had going down might have actually succeeded and the light would be snuffed out of those youths."

Yen Sid nods his head. Truth was it was the first time he had truly gotten involved in a long time. He was glad he did, but, at the same time he was not young anymore to be doing such things. If not for Donald and Goofy at his side he might not have managed…or would have but would be too drained to do anything else.

"I see…so you have come to defeat me…destroy all hope, is that correct?" Yen Sid rises from his chair and Luxu appears to be nervous, or appearing to be in the least.

"I am just looking to set them back some. I actually paid a visit to an old friend; turns out he is looking to spring forth something nefarious of his own. I have to say the guy has style. Now of course who am I to stand in his way…so…here I am making moves of my own. The chaos will do the kiddos some good."

"If you think this will help you, so be it, but I will not make this easy on you." Yen Sid was already in motion as Luxu charged at him. Redirecting his attack with a bit of gravitational magic he follows up with aeroaga which sends the dark cloaked figure spinning into a shelf of books that cascade about him.

"Oh you are good…but I am better. I have not just spent my time idle." Luxu was already working on a spell of his own and combined with the power of the keyblade Yen Sid was struck in the chest by blizzaga and stumbles back.

"You should brush up on your magic…you appear to be lacking concentration." Yen Sid brushes off the blizzaga and as Luxu comes at him again he slams his palm down summoning a flare spell that engulfs the room and the top of the tower explodes in flames.

"Whoo…now that is hot, heh, good thing I came prepared." Luxu in that last minute manages to protect himself with a watery shield as it cascades about him.

"Even relying on darkness…it will not help you in the long run. You are out of practice Luxu." Yen Sid moves in on him and the two clashes in an exchange of fire and light and dark…everything in their arsenal. Flames devour the tower and Yen Sid can feel heavy breaths escaping him as he was not used to close quarter combat.

"You are wearing out old man…and to think you were once a revered Master of the arts. I have to say truly disappointing. You know when someone meets their idol only to be disappointed, heh, kind of like that right now with me." Luxu of course was wounded but in his younger days such an injury would be far more severe.

"Luxu, even if you strike me down you will not win…the spark of hope it lies in all under my tutelage and there are those still who carry on my teachings. I will combat you in the way of old." Yen Sid calls upon his powers and his keyblade materializes in his hand.

"Huh…never thought you wielded one of those, then again…how would each generation learn keyblade basics when Eraqus passed on right?" Luxu prepares his keyblade and Yen Sid prepares for his final fight.

"You misunderstand…my intention is not to fight you. I am beyond my mortal limits and my coils to this living and breathing world is but at an end. I have built many bonds and shared in many laughter and joy and have overlooked some of the brightest to ever take up a keyblade. Since I was young magic has been a part of my training and my discipline and it is by magic I should go."

"You talk a lot…anyone ever tell you that? Alright, I'll end you, someone has to right? I mean you are a relic from a period dead…few survive to tell tales from that time so…been nice knowing ya."

Yen Sid summons all his magic and can feel life already leaving his body. Luxu was rushing at him and he intended not to defend himself or even to eliminate Luxu. If he were stronger, far more capable than he was now…such a fight would be deemed in the realm of achievable.

Yen Sid, former Master to all his pupils…sets forth a green flare of magic that he has used to protect the book he has written in…but also managed to keep some of the magic from his tower intact. The keyblade attacks his body and he leans forward as Luxu is close to him.

"You were once something special…you know that? Here you are, at your prime, and you go and save some lousy tower from burning down to the ground, why?" He withdraws his keyblade from him and Yen Sid just wears a smile as he falls to his knees.

"You will never understand Luxu…go and leave this place…you are no longer welcome here…" Yen Sid cast his eyes up and Luxu shakes his head.

"Yeah…I see no point in sticking around and watching an old relic like you pass. I mean I should stick around and see the hope go from their eyes when they come here, and trust me they are…but I do have other business to attend and I should wipe my keyblade clean of you and your magic."

Luxu goes to leave and Yen Sid bows his head as his hat falls to the ground. He could feel it, they were coming…Mickey…and-.

* * *

"King Mickey what is it?" Kairi had got a call on her gummiphone and noticed it was from the King. Donald and Goofy were crowding around her.

"I have just felt something…something bad. I am on my way to see Master Yen Sid; I take it you three will also be there?" Kairi couldn't shake the dread coming from the King.

"King Mickey…do you think something bad has happened?" Kairi didn't think it would be possible, besides, Master Yen Sid was the strongest of them…no one could get the drop on him.

"I don't Kairi, I am hoping it is nothing…but in my training with Master Yen Sid we formed a bond. The bond between teacher and student…it never goes away. Master Yen Sid has been overlooking the training of those trained in the keyblade for a long time. In fact one could say Master Yen Sid has made it his business to overlook the training of those in magic and the keyblade itself is steeped in light magic…and dark."

Kairi seemed to recall this from her studies with Merlin. She had been feeling something too…about Sora. However it was just a feeling of unease and she was hoping that Master Yen Sid could explain it or even help pinpoint where Sora could have gone.

"Don't ya worry King Mickey…Master Yen sid is strong. There is no way anything bad would happen to him." Goofy says from beside her.

"Right, he is powerful in magic," Donald chimes in, "no way any bad guy could get close to him." Donald seemed confidant.

"I hope you guys are right. I might be overthinking things here. I will meet you there, oh, and Kairi…better have your keyblade ready." King Mickey signed off leaving the gummi ship filled with an uneasy dread. Kairi had been getting a handle on the controls so she decided to add a bit of boost power to get them their faster.

* * *

King Mickey lands his ship as he sets down a bit away from the tower. His keyblade was out and ready and he finds his dark eyes fixated on the burning blaze that has engulfed most of the land.

"Master Yen Sid…no…no…" He felt tears fall down his cheek and he hears the sound of a roaring gummi ship as it sets down near where he landed.

"King Mickey is…what happened?' Kairi stood beside him, her short hair blowing in the acrid like wind and beside her Donald and Goofy were confused.

"I don't get it…how did this happen?" Donald was about to move forward but King Mickey halted them.

"The flames…this is no ordinary fire. It is the strongest known magic of flame, you know Donald…only a high level sorcerer could conduct such magic. These flames…they do not just go down after a simple casting of water…even watera."

"Do you think Master Yen Sid-?" Kairi found her question left unasked as several lumbering heartless appear.

"This is not the time to ask questions…we take care of the heartless and press forward. Everyone be on your guard." King Mickey rushed forward and a battle was fought. He felt his adrenaline rushing and his keyblade handled the rush of heartless as they swarmed about the small group. Kairi was proficient in her keyblade use and Donald and Goofy had years of experience working alongside Sora.

Something did not sit well with him…in fact the heartless were only here because…oh no. He huffed it out ahead of the others and as he came upon the tower he notices a figure crouched there, the grass stained with…red.

"Mickey…you have come, and I see so as Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. I do wish it was under better circumstances…but alas, my time is short." King Mickey raised his keyblade but Master Yen Sid waves it off.

"Do not concern yourself with that, though appreciated it is…such magic will not heal the wound I have suffered." He coughed a bit, his beard covered in red as well.

"Master Yen Sid…why? Who did this to you?" King Mickey feared the loss, dreaded mourning someone for he hasn't done so since Oswald a long time ago.

"His name is Luxu…and his history is quite long and morbid. I cannot tell you more than that I am afraid. King Mickey…as my student and a Master in itself…you must carry on where I left off. I do apologize again for not being able to stick around…but…my body just cannot handle it any longer…"

"Please don't go Master…there is still so much I have yet to learn…" King Mickey says, feeling his grip on his Master tighten.

"I have already taught you all I know King Mickey, the rest, as they say…is up to you. Kairi, in time you will be tasked with the Mark of Mastery, but, for now train under Mickey…learn from him, prepare for…"

"Master Yen Sid?" Goofy calls out. However in that moment Yen Sid…does not respond. King Mickey howls in his grief clutching upon his friend and in a dazzle of magic he disappears, his body taken away and the four of them left with mourning a legend in his own right. King Mickey looks over as a green light appears before him and as he reaches out he clutches onto a bound book.

"Is he really gone?" Donald says as he removes his hat much like Goofy. King Mickey looks back at them, fresh drops of sadness dotting his cheek.

"We have a lot to do fellas…and something tells me inside this book…we'll find the answers we seek. Perhaps even find a way to save Sora…so…let us go."

"But what about the tower?" Donald pipes up. Mickey looks to the tower and remembering how the tower worked he summoned magic from his keyblade and with a flash the tower was whole once again, the flames gone.

"I believe it is time Kairi to continue your training…and possibly continue Master Yen Sid's teaching." He heads for the tower…a new purpose in his stride.

**Authors note: **Master Yen Sid has passed but now it is unto Mickey that the information of the way of the keyblade wielder is continued. In the next chapter Sora is born anew with a new purpose.


	11. Chapter 11 Bound by darkness

CH.11: Bound by darkness

Sora awakens with a slight headache as he sits up in bed. Yes, his name was Sora…and he was a student under Roland along with Simone. Simone was his best friend, though; the two didn't get along at times. He throws his sheets from his body as he proceeds to get dressed and he summons his keyblade. The keyblade was a gift from Master Roland that ensured he had the power to protect those in need.

Today they would be venturing outside of the Castle Recedia, his home for long as he could remember. He walked out of his room and was greeted by Simone.

"Hey Sora…did you sleep in again?" Sora shifts his weight about as he places the keyblade against his shoulder.

"Nah, nothing like that…in fact I couldn't' be more awake to go outside today. I couldn't even sleep a wink last night." Sora was thrilled to be finally being able to use the weapon.

"Right…so you slept in but somehow rolled out of bed with your hair like that, got it. So remember not to leave the Master's side at any point right?" Simone was still his chipper self and he wore his green cloak quite comfortably.

"I get it…no wondering or straying away, piece of cake." Sora smirks as he rubs underneath his nose as he pushes forth. Simone matches his stride as the two of them walk to the huge door and that is where Master Roland awaits.

"Good to see you two here. Today we will be venturing outside of these hallowed halls and into the realm of darkness. It is a nasty place filled with the darkest of creatures. Fear not though for you wield the weapons to keep them at bay."

Sora was all smiles as he swings his weapon a bit enjoying the weight it bears. Something about this seemed so familiar…but he could not place why.

"Brace yourselves for some this might be a bit…overwhelming." Roland goes to slip his hood on and no sooner does he do this that the door swing s open revealing a rush of cold air. Sora shivers some and something stirs in him…this malevolent presence, this pressure on his chest…it was like a cold memory washed upon him.

"You aren't chickening out now are you Sora?' Simone teases him as he goes to push on ahead, his green hood drawn up.

"As if Simone…heh…just like our games I am not about to lose now." Sora pushes on ahead though for some reason he had never played a game with Simone before, least he thought he hadn't.

* * *

The duo head out into the cold darkness as it prevails about them leaving little light to go off of. Sora shivered some again and he clutches his weapon tighter. Roland apparently knew where he was going as he led them along a broken path as yellow eyes peer at them but then disappear.

"Each of you must defeat a number of these creatures known as the Heartless. The little bug types won't cause you too much trouble, but, the Neo shadow are ones that will pose plenty of sharp claws and razor slick movement so be on your guard. Use your training well and if all else fails…defense."

"Master Roland…where will you be?' Sora was a tad bit nervous never having been out here nor in such darkness that he could barely make out the hand in front of him.

"Do not worry…I will be nearby. This will be your final lesson…do well and you will get your first field assignment out of here. Do not let me down." Roland met their eyes with his amber ones and Sora felt like he couldn't disappoint or let him down.

"Don't worry Sorry…you have this all the way. Just believe in yourself and the rest will follow." Simone offers a smile that even shows in his silver eyes.

"Right…what could go wrong?" Sora set off wondering if he truly did have this or not, but, he couldn't let his doubts cloud his mind…just go in and come back smiling no matter what.

* * *

Simone stands there a bit as Sora disappears into the darkness. "How much longer do I have to keep up with this lie? I mean I'm not a fan of him but at the same time what we are doing here is-."

"Simone if we get a former keyblade wielder of light on our side we will be set. His connection to light will open a door for us and allow more subjects to arrive which will help build an army to do what the Organization could not."

Simone fidgets a bit unsure if this plan was sound. Plus while yes he found Sora to be a nuisance…there was something about his sunny disposition that reminded him of before he came to this place, yeah, he was much like that a time ago.

"Simone, do not lose focus of all our hard work. Now is the time to reap in the rewards. When Sora can conquer the darkness, let in to that side of him lurking in the shadows…he will be the perfect instrument for the coming battle. However…it troubles me that when I sifted through his memories of those who also wield a keyblade."

Simone pondered that himself. Roland seemed intent on taking over the world with an army of faded but in order to do that there had to be lesser obstacles in their path.

"To exterminate such a threat…you would need quite the amount of power at your disposal. You have been training me for a bit but Sora…"

"Sora will be prepared. True I had to cleanse him of impure thoughts and emotions from his past but it was all to better his body for the coming trials. Do you honestly wish for him to face off against those he loves and cherishes and have him more damaged? I did what I had to Simone, and nothing will stand in my way of leaving this place."

Simone merely nods his head. However there were days where he did recall his past…from before he was faded. Master Roland was not his Keeper, in fact, his Keeper had disappeared one day and Roland was the one who looked after him, but, instead of as a Keeper he was to be called Master and taught in the ways of magic and using such an archaic weapon.

Simone had never wielded such weapons before…and if he recalled right he was a student of magic. Much like Sora though he served a purpose and a tie to Master Roland…he just wasn't sure how he would fare against those who wielded keyblades.

* * *

Sora was covered in scars, cuts, bruises…his body heaving as he finds the weight of the weapon he bears to drag him down. Each swipe at a heartless drew more out of him, rage, exhaustion. His normally blue eyes were yellow in nature and he no longer bore his usual skin but that of a dark shape that fed on despair and loss.

The sounds that came from his throat were feral and loose and he attacked anything within range. He could not fail Roland, no, he could not let Simone down who saw him as inspiration and hope. Each attack was more savage…and he bellowed in a guttural fashion as he leaped to the air entangled with many limbs but he severed them with a swipe of his blade and dark magic burst forth scattering them.

Sora lands amidst all the ruin about him and he felt the darkness run through him and coursing along his veins making him…frantic. He releases all the pent up darkness in waves as it rolls off and out of him and into the swarm of darkness that scatters and retreats.

"Well done Sora…you have proven your mastery over darkness. You will need to work on your breathing control and stamina but all is worth learning on the road. Yes, you have passed…and you and Simone will set forth on your first mission."

Sora finds Simone near him as he leans on him for support. "What mission will that be?" He ponders as he catches his breath.

"You will be taking a trip to Destiny Islands. Simone, you will be handling a different mission but one I know you will be able to handle. Do well and defeat your foes…for they are strong and will test your limits. Do not come back defeated."

Sora nods his head as he goes to summon a door with his keyblade and he and Simone disappear into it…though Sora ponders if he has it in him to…take another's life.

**Authors note: **Destiny Islands…and what was once peaceful tidings will face a darkness battle the likes of which has never been seen. Friend vs friend…bond vs bond…a whole new level of hurt coming.


	12. Chapter 12 Clash of keyblades

CH.12: Clash of keyblades

Riku stood in the water as he had been told by Namine to wait for him there. Since that day the two had kissed, or, well…ok so she kissed him, but still it had sparked something in him. They had been together since…enjoying each passing sunset and warming each other in the other's arms. Riku was beginning to lose track of the days since Kairi had left for Master Yen Sid's and Sora had faded.

Part of him still felt like Sora was not truly gone, but, he also knew he couldn't let his time with Namine be spent with dread or remorse. Sora lived his life to the fullest and Riku was going to take a page from Sora's book of relaxation. It pleased Riku's senses and mind and even his body which had been tense for a lot of his adventure.

"You aren't peeking are you Riku?" He heard Namine's voice and he felt his ears burn but he composes himself.

"Namine, trust me, my back is turned and the only view I have is the ocean. How much longer will you be?" Riku felt like turning but he made a promise and he didn't want to hurt Namine.

"Alright, please don't laugh alright?" Namine's voice came closer to Riku and as he finally turns around he feels his jaw has dropped more than it was or should have. What he saw…he didn't quite have the words to express without seeming dumb.

The beauty before him trails a nervous hand through blonde hair while she is wearing a small white bikini top over bottoms. Her face is lukewarm and she tries to hide herself best she can.

"I'm not used to wearing such things. Is this really what teens wear to the beach?" She looks at him for answers but he is still trying to register he has thoughts to process such a question.

"Uh…well…you look beautiful," Riku blurts out. Perhaps it didn't help he was taking too much cues from Sora. Sora was often flustered whenever Kairi wore a swimsuit and this happened sometime around being reunited after their battle with Xemnas and such.

"Riku, please, you are embarrassing me. I look awful, I mean, it is just so little…and any other girl probably looks better in it-."

Riku draws her over to him as he gazes down at her and down into those pools of blue that shimmer before him. "Namine, I would never say these words to any other girl. You are the only girl in my life that matters…and…if it gets too cold we can always call it a day."

"But you love the ocean, you love the sand…I don't want to ruin that for you," Namine says as she speaks mostly against his chest and her hands held up against him.

"Namine, you will never ruin what I have seen a million times over. You are what is important to me, it is you I care about the most. I would gladly give up the beach for you. I honestly can't see me my life having much purpose or meaning…without your smile lighting up my day." Riku says leaning down and kissing her lips.

Namine whimpers some into the kiss before unclenching her hands and leading them along the back of his neck. The two are lost in that moment…until the sound of portal opening draws Riku's attention away from her. Namine seems to shiver against him and he knows she knows someone is there, whether for her or not was hard to say but she is immediately frightened.

"Namine…go to the shed and do not come out no matter what. I will protect you but you have to trust me." Riku looks off knowing the portal must have opened on his and Sora's old sparring ground.

"What about you Riku?' Namine looks at him with concerned eyes and Riku reaches down running his hand along her cheek.

"I will come back to you Namine…trust me. You have to hide now, go, please." She and him exchange a look, a tender look before she finally relents and heads off to the shed. Riku brandishes his weapon as he knows it seems ridiculous fighting in trunks, but, he felt this presence wasn't going to wait all day for him. So he heads off knowing the path like the back of his hand.

* * *

Riku made it to the spot and he noted a dark presence standing there. The shape though was unmistakable and he immediately felt recognition stretch his features. "Sora?"

The figure turns…almost reacting to the name, but, instead he notes the yellow hallowed out eyes. His form was that of darkness, wavering about like a heartless would.

"No, not Sora…something else; darkness and emptiness, something brings you here. You faded away Sora…we thought you were lost to us. C'mon man…this isn't like you. I thought you were past this whole dark despair and such?" Riku makes a gesture with his hand and the thing who seems to be Sora responds in kind with a keyblade forming in his hand.

There was something off about him…like he wasn't whole. Sora wasn't fighting this, he wasn't even speaking. If Riku had to take a guess someone was pulling his strings. Long ago he had underwent the same sort of torture…with Ansem. In Castle Oblivion he had embraced some of that darkness…or rather perhaps Ansem had not left him.

"Sora…fight this…do not let the darkness consume your soul, devour your heart. If you let all these negative emotions take control you will surely drown. Master Aqua…she too suffered when struck with darkness, consumed as she spent so long waiting for rescue and her emotions drowned her in doubt and fear. However light shall always be the victor, c'mon, you going to really attack your best friend?"

Riku barely had time to react as Sora raced at him. He brought his keyblade up almost on instinct and feels the weight of the blade press down on his. He is pushed back and manages to do a backward roll before getting to his feet and brandishing his weapon.

"Alright…I can see we are doing this the hard way, and, long ago you did the same for me when Ansem had control of my body and I am not about to lose you to the darkness!" Riku readies his keyblade, arm lifted up as he prepares himself physically and mentally for this battle.

Sora once again comes at him and Riku parries and dodges his attack finding footing on the island they were on. Sora was feral as he kept each attack low and fast. Riku countered and kicked out when he could afford to watching as Sora skids along the ground and uses the trees to propel at him using flow motion.

"There is a part of you still in there Sora…using your terrain against me, c'mon, not just any mindless heartless can do that." Riku had to keep his voice present or the darkness would surely swallow him. It was hard to say how long Sora had been lost when he faded away but one thing was certain…Riku was not losing this fight.

Sora bellowed or raged at him and his attacks became harder to predict. Riku was attacked a few times feeling his body battered as he tried to predict where he would be next. Grunting he falls to one knee and as Sora races in on him he catches sight of a figure darting in front of him. Sora stops right in front of him with his keyblade raised.

"Namine?" Riku manages. He notes she is standing there with her sketchbook and something shown to him, but, he couldn't see what it was.

"Sora, is that really you? I knew it was you I saw…that I drew; I just couldn't place it into words. It is you Sora…but…you aren't whole, you are missing a part of yourself. Why is that? You know I was once like you, lost, trapped even in a castle where I did horrible things to you. Things were righted though, and, it is because of your efforts and Riku and everyone that I am here. So do not give up on the light Sora…let it be your way home…to Kairi."

Riku used this moment to race for the tree and he plucked a Paopu fruit and raced near the two as he held it up. Sora reacted with hesitation as he reaches out brushing his fingers along it. In those yellow eyes Riku could tell his friend was still in there.

"Kairi…this reminds you of her doesn't it? You gave everything to bring her back and she is out there doing the same for you. Give up on the darkness…it doesn't suit you anyway." Riku smiled even if he was in pain.

"K-Kairi…" The voice was almost like Sora but he suddenly convulses and Riku pushes Namine away as Sora slashes at him and he falls down to the ground bearing a slash of darkness.

"I don't blame you Sora…just…remember…" Riku props himself up but Sora is clearly confused, fighting deep set emotions that he wished he could understand. A portal opens and Sora hurls himself in and as it swallows him up Riku falls back as Namine crouches over him crying. He wanted to say something but his voice was not working…is this what happened to Aqua? He shuts his eyes as he feels his heart get weaker…

**Authors note: **A rush of bliss mixed in with reuniting with a faded pal…and in the next chapter Simone pays a visit to the three keyblade wielders who lost time.


	13. Chapter 13 Simone

CH.13: Simone

It is hard to place his earliest memories. The sound of a piano, the sound of a girl clapping…it all seemed far off. Simone wanted to go more into these memories, these thoughts but each time it felt blocked for some reason. The day he faded away he arrived at Castle Recedia where his body was tended to by a Keeper whose name now he had lost track of.

Simone was a magic user at one point…it was the only way to explain why he was able to do certain things others couldn't. He excelled in it so much he grew bored with it easily. He took to reading and read through so much of the material the librarian pondered his reasoning. Truth was he didn't recall why he wanted to learn so much about Castle Recedia.

It didn't take him long to figure out that Roland was the one who created this place and that he wasn't who he said he was. However Roland took notice…even with him sneaking in reading between his daily assignments. The Keeper he was assigned eventually disappeared, and that left him with no one to look after him. Roland however quickly volunteered and he began to see less and less free time.

It was probably around the time that Sora first showed up or was on Roland's radar that what pull Roland had over him slipped. He was able to play his game again…he was reveling in the freedom. But Roland was merely preparing Sora, conditioning him for what lie ahead. And so that involved Simone to play a part…guide Sora to act out.

Simone appeared on a hill as he looked out at the ruins of what was once a formidable castle of sorts. He adjusts the hood of his green cloak as it covers his spiky green hair, his silver eyes peering out taking in the scenery. "So…this is where I am to find the three keyblade wielders. I wonder how Sora is handling his task. I should get moving." Simone then jumps down.

He traverses much of the ruin till he finds a blonde haired boy slashing at the air. He was almost a reminder of Sora…did they have a connection or did he just imagine it? He stops short of him as he holds his hands to his side.

"Whoa, you startled me. Uh…who are you?' The boy looks over at him with blue eyes and he considers him for a bit.

"Where are the others?" Simone inquires biding his time. He is channeling his energy, readying his magic for use. He can hear laughter nearby.

"Oh…the two of them ae sort of frolicking about is I believe the term. Aqua and Terra are dating, they told me and I am cool with it. Oh I'm Ventus, but my friends call me Ven." He holds out a hand.

"I don't shake," Simone says leaving his hand hanging. So, Terra and Aqua, this would prove difficult three on one.

"You never mentioned your name…or what business you have here," Ventus inquires studying him closer.

"I didn't, how rude of me…where are my manners? My name is Simone. As to my business…well perhaps it doesn't concern everyone here…but just you and I." Simone could read the wariness in his position and if their roles were switched…he'd be on his guard.

"I should probably tell Aqua and Terra we have a guest…don't go anywhere," he says as he turns his back on him, naïve boy.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible…lest I'm playing my game I must always be moving. This is very much like my game…and I always think ahead." He rushes at him but he fails to see that Ventus holds his keyblade different, and, it is for that reason he cuts his attack short just as the air is swiped between them and the keyblade and its owner are facing him.

"Simone is it? I'm sorry but you won't be getting at Terra and Aqua. You will have to go through me first." He rushes at him and Simone selects a few spells to ward his body, defensive spells that even as the keyblade lands on him it is easily projected off him.

"You will have to do better if you are to cut through my defenses," Simone can see the worry seep in as most any attacker will note lest they have a strategy their attacks will fall through.

"I'm not done yet!" He is already casting spells but Simone anticipates as much and casts reflect on himself, a spell that immediately redirects opponents spells right back at them. Simone watches as Ventus is dodging about in the air avoiding his own spells.

"You were done the moment you brought that archaic weapon into battle. This is my only weapon." He indicates his brain. Oh he could summon some sort of weapon, but, a keyblade was not in his tool bag.

"You should have a weapon…magic alone cannot beat the time I have trained with this. Should I get you something?" Ventus seemed conflicted about his situation, when in fact…he should probably reconsider fighting him to begin with.

"Aside from that minor attack of yours…you will not be able to attack me again. You will find I am quite capable of keeping on the defense while attacking without the use of barbaric weapons." Simone waits and as Ventus attacks he moves fluidly along the ground casting blizzard magic. He then spins his body amidst blasts of Ventus's magic and he redirects the magic with his reflect so Ventus is having to dodge as well as cast spells of his own.

Simone however could not keep casting reflect so he drops it and instead opts to go all out. His silver eyes shine and he channels the magic through him. Ventus is leaping up at him with his keyblade drawn in ready to slice him. Simone has zetaflare at the ready and as expected the keyblade wielder is already drawing in close.

"This will surely be your end…" Simone did not account for how close he had cast the spell before doing so, he had thought he had planned it better but in the rush of battle he oversaw this minor detail. Both he and Ventus are impacted by the spell and he can feel it ripping through him and his eyes immediately widen and he lets out a groan as he is flung backwards while Ventus attempts to redirect the attack but the scale of it is too much and he is slammed into the ground reeling from not only the weight of the attack but also the fire.

"Ventus!" The blue haired female hurries over to Ventus while the brown haired one known as Terra is already chasing after him.

"What did you do to him?!" Terra holds out his keyblade, clearly angered. Simone coughs as he throws off his burnt robes and he finds his vision…blurry.

"A costly mistake on my end…did not see the end result. I wonder what he will say…this does not bode well…" He reaches out seeking the darkness, channeling what he could as he sought the portal to the other place. He was tapped out on magic…perhaps a bit too much show and not enough do.

"What did you hope to accomplish here? Tell me! Is it about the Organization?" Terra threatens him but Simone can now barely see past his hand.

"The Organization, no, you did away with them. We are something else…and in time you will learn what he will bring to this world…for now…tend to your friend, he will need your help…I imagine…" Simone disappears into the darkness…even as he does all he sees is darkness.

* * *

Ventus lay there…not really sure what had transpired. That attack…it was the very same one Donald had used in the Keyblade Graveyard that had cost him much of his energy. However this attack, or rather this spell was different and up close it did something to him…Simone, that was his name.

"Ven, speak to me, can you hear me?" Aqua is beside him and he can see that Terra had gone off to take care of Simone.

"I am fine Aqua, really, just…you can get off me now." Ven laughs some but Aqua becomes steadily worried.

"Ven, I am not on you…" Ventus tries to move his legs…only…he can't. This was a bit odd, hmm, was there a lingering effect from the spell?

"That is odd…um…let me try sitting up." Ventus struggles up but there is a sharp pain in his spine and he hisses in pain as he notices how burnt his skin is.

"Hey, so, guy ran off but it appears there is some group not the Organization we have to worry about. Aqua…why are you crying? Ven…get on up…we have to reach the others-."

"Terra…I can't move my legs…" Ventus finally finds his voice cracking and he looks to his friends who look equally disturbed by this. What if he could never walk again? He had spent a long time asleep, no heart, no motion…but this…knowing he was unable to move…it was far worse. His friends hug him as he weeps knowing that this Simone had taken something precious from him.

**Authors note: **Ventus and Simone both lost something in this fight, and in the next chapter Riku slowly succumbs to the darkness…


	14. Chapter 14 Riku on the edge

CH.14: Riku on the edge

Riku was submerged in darkness, his body descending into a sticky substance that surrounds him and draws at him. He can't open his eyes and there is a burning feeling in his chest. Oh that is right…Sora did this to him. The keyblade which was once a weapon of light had been corrupted along with Sora so now only darkness prevailed.

It was so dark in here…even if he could open his lids he would find himself drifting in a sea that had no light to guide him. It was familiar for it was the same way he felt when Ansem had taken over him. He had been led on by Maleficent and then somehow accepted Ansem to him…leading him far from home, making him lash out at Sora when he was just trying to get his friends home.

"Don't give up now Riku!" He wanted to say something but it was like his mouth was sealed shut or for some reason he feared he would inhale the darkness.

Was that King Mickey? No, it couldn't be. King Mickey was back at Disney Castle with Queen Minnie, where he rightfully belonged. Their adventure had been fun and fraught with peril but every adventure has an end. Riku himself was seeing past his adventures so he could finally be happy…with Namine.

"Are you really going to take this lying on your back? I left the rest to you…and to think I walked away from my own happiness…" Riku recognized the voice and sure enough the ground rushes up to meet him and he lets out a cough.

"Wait…how are you here?" Riku was wet but he somehow managed to dry off, huh, guess this is how it worked.

"I'm not really here…think of me like your flight or fight psychosis. Clearly some part of you is ready to give yourself to the darkness…drift away, deal with the fact that you are leaving so many people behind. Just one tiny tremor of fear or resigned fate and I show. Don't expect me to do this again though."

Had he really been willing to give up? The pain, the loneliness, the acceptance of his fate…this must have been what it was like for Aqua. It had been his choice to let Ansem in…to fill in that void he had by Sora moving on, by his needing to save Kairi…it did a lot of things for him but it never made him truly content.

"Look, other me, the real me…you need to wake up and realize that while Sora did this to you he is not in complete control of himself. We should both know that darkness manipulates and someone is clearly behind the scenes making Sora into what he is not. Sound familiar?"

Riku understood. The other him before him…he had also been manipulated and made to do things in the work of the Organization. Vexen, he had done this to him. But Vexen was no longer who he was, he is responsible for Namine being brought back. He had acted as a double agent amidst the newly formed Organization.

"The Organization is disbanded…so…who is acting in their stead?" Riku pondered on that as he sat there.

"I have no clue. Still in your time in the darkness you must still be able to pick up residual effects of portals in use correct?"

Riku nodded his head though he knew the King was the only one who could open a portal. Plus they'd need a door or the very least an idea of where they were going. He had not heard from the King since he had gone back to the Castle.

"Do you think he went to the other side?" Riku of course meant the very dark land he had once traversed with King Mickey on numerous occasions. It was dark because one couldn't see past their own hand at times and the amount of heartless swarmed about blending into the shadows.

"It could be possible. However such a trek won't be easy on your own. Also if you hesitate too long you will surely lose him. Sora is still your light in the darkness is he not?" The other him addresses as he walks around.

"Sora is my best friend, but, there is another light I now hold close to my heart. I didn't think it possible…and…oh right, sorry-."

Riku had forgotten that the other him had developed feelings for Namine back in Castle Oblivion. Still for what it was worth he meant to do well by Namine, for Namine…not sure how the correction worked but still she had found a way into his heart and being here now just reminded him of what he had left behind…what he would have…

"Namine, I see, well I don't hold any ill feelings towards that. In some ways it is still me…just the real me, the one that matters. This will be the last time we truly speak to one another and I want to make it count. Are you familiar with 'the faded?' If not it is alright…the term means more than you figure it out to be."

"Sora faded…or vanished…his body having given up after the toll of bringing Kairi back. Wait are you saying-?"

Riku goes to stand up and he grips his heart as he falls to one knee. It was getting hard to breathe and yet somehow the other him was not affected.

"When one fades there is one of two ways of going about it, to fade completely from existence…or…by some twist of fate one will find themselves taken to a location specifically designed to hold a 'faded' individual, tether their existence so they remain around. It is mostly rumor or hearsay and honestly no one has ever come back from being 'faded' and lived to tell the tale."

Riku pondered on that. He had to get out of here…he had to get the information back to King Mickey and the others. Still the wound…it festered with darkness getting closer and closer to his heart.

"Tell you what…I have concocted a device, let us just say it is a parting gift for when you return back to the realm of light." Riku lifts his head as he notices a device being held out to him.

"What is it?" He accepts it as he looks at the device hovering a bit over the palm of his hand. It was dark with red wings and seemed to be emitting some sort of weird cricket noise.

"I call it 'dark tracer' it is basically a device used to track down darkness. However it normally only works on fresh movement in the darkness; so, there is a risk if you wait too long that it will not work. I want you to immediately set out for Sora-."

"I can't…I will need to alert everyone of this. How long exactly before it stops working?" Riku places the device into his pocket and he finds some of his strength has returned.

"I'd say twenty four hours at least. Riku…your wound-." Riku looks down noting it was not sealing up, not entirely.

"Is that twenty four hours for Sora…or twenty four hours for me?" Riku tried to crack a joke but his other self just shakes his head.

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that…in can case send out the device and if it works as I know it will, more or less…it should leave a portal open to allow time for your friends to get through. However there is no telling what will be let out in the time you are gone." The other Riku was not making his job easier.

"Right…I'll get on it right away. Oh and this is the last time we will meet right?" Riku looks over at him and it was very much like looking at one self…but from the past.

"Don't expect me to bail you out again…heh…but yes this will be the last time. You know the darkness better than anyone, if anyone is going after Sora…it might as well be you. Good luck." The two of them exchange a mutual nod of understanding before the darkness goes nova. Riku is thrown out and as he lays there coughing he finds Namine weeping over him and Aqua and Terra there too.

"Thank goodness you are up. Namine here called us and we came as soon as we could. That wound, it is almost similar to the one I received…but your eyes-."

Riku could not see his eyes so he makes his way to the ocean water and notices that his eyes are very much green and vibrant, almost soulless. They reminded him of Maleficent. They pulsed some and his hand goes to his chest. Time was against him already. Darkness was pooling around his wound and he had to hurry in rescuing Sora.

"I know this sounds crazy…but…I might have a plan to go after Sora." Riku begins to unveil his plan to them, all the while hearing about a figure who crippled Ventus. They needed to contact King Mickey but time being of the essence he activates the device and lets it fly.

**Authors note: **Next chapter Simone and Sora both experience time in the darkness…dealing with their actions, struggling to find their way back…the while questioning the past which lingers just beyond their reach.


	15. Chapter 15 Struggle for the truth

**Authors note: **Lengthy chapter ahead. Pace yourselves.

CH.15: Struggle for the truth

Simone had barely managed to escape after the backfire of his spell. No, that wasn't right…it was no backfire…it just was done in too close of proximity between him and Ventus. In all his time casting magic he never thought such a disaster would befall him. Right now he knew he was in darkness…even if he could not see because of his searing pupils he knew he was where he was supposed to be.

Shucking off his cloak he listened to it as it sailed away landing out of sight. "Out of sight…out of mind, and I am completely lost in the dark." He never thought it possible to be blind and trapped with darkness no matter where he walked.

Sounds could be heard gathering near him. He was still a bit drained but he manages to send out a few watera spells, they tended to home in on his opponents with a splash. It gave him some room to flee. They were swarming about…gathering to attack him.

"Am I getting what I deserve? Is this punishment for siding with Roland?" He rolled along the ground as a rumble could be heard behind him. Getting to his feet he shoots out some bolts of thunder at his opponent who hulked and no doubt wanted to flatten him down to the ground.

It had to be one of those huge heartless…he recalled seeing such when he had practiced with Roland. These things would not go down easily and if he exerted himself he would surely perish. Nowhere around was he safe…if he faded away or anything he would truly be gone.

"I will not fade away that easy…you lousy lout," he says turning to face it. The hulk of mass seems to let out a huge sound of sorts and he lets out his own scream. He might be blind but he wasn't about to go quietly into that night, no, he would fight this the only way he knew how. Summoning his magic he raced forth propelling himself up with jets of water as he and his opponent clashed.

* * *

Sora was panting heavily as he went through the portal. Something about that name…it haunted him, it unsettled him and he could not explain why. He stumbled about lashing at anything that came close to him. He was supposed to meet up with Master Roland…but which was that again?

He wielded his keyblade and relied on all these feelings just to keep him hungry. Moving on all fours he scoured the road looking for anything that looked familiar. No…it had to be this way…

"K-Kairi…" He once again said the name. It belonged to a…she…yes that was right. No, that was not right, Kairi was not a good name…it was a bad name. He gripped his head as he began to see flicker of images breaking through his mind's eye. Images that shouldn't have been there but they were surfacing and shattering like broken glass.

Sora had to push on no matter what. However a few Neo shadow heartless wet to block his path and he raged. His health was really low at the moment and flashing like some sort of siren. His attack ravaged his foes, sent them flying and he pursued with haste, each slash tearing them apart or making them slink into the shadows. His horrid pain and empty void of feelings did not hold him back any.

By the time he finished he was breathing hard and the shadows continued to pulse like a heartbeat. His shadow form though exhausted beyond his control disappears leaving him as he once was; sweat drinking down his body as he had no keyblade to rest on so he fell to his knees.

"Ugh…my head…it feels like screaming has been going on for so long…" Sora looks around at his surroundings getting a better grasp of his situation. "I was supposed to meet up with Roland…I should probably get a move on…"

Sora slowly gets to his feet but stumbles a bit. He was drained from having gone full shadow or anti himself…truth was either way darkness had inflicted itself upon his form. There were lingering traces of hatred, loss, betrayal, so much that it overwhelmed him. Right now he imagined if he got hit he would be down for the count.

This path he was walking felt right and he summoned his keyblade to him as he raced forth doing what he could to get rid of any heartless in his path. His muscles were struggling to heft the keyblade but he pushed through the exhaustion as he looked for Master Roland and to seek shelter in Castle Recedia, his home.

* * *

Simone was broken…no amount of fixing would save him. He had managed to smite his enemies down but even so it left him drained and no magic to rely on. The blindness was no doubt permanent and only through knowing a bit about the heartless was he able to predict their movement and rely on his homing attacks to sear or render them useless.

Simone's clothing was torn and he had decided to fashion one of his sleeves across his eyes cause honestly his eyes could see nothing but darkness anyway. Castle Recedia was the only comfort he knew…the only place that grounded him. Out here he bore risk to fading away for good…nowhere would take him in…nowhere would piece together what remained and kept him whole long enough for him to matter.

Much like those who resided within the walls of Castle Recedia there were few if any left from their time. Simone often wondered about his time…about that girl…about chances he may never have. Simone was reflecting now…of all times…on his past. A past for him that still remained locked away no matter how hard he tried.

Each heartless battle was becoming repetition to him so he orchestrated it as he did with learning a new spell. Each movement was like sorting his muscle memory to cast a spell, to own it. However it was taking its toll and time was running out for him. It was only when he felt like disappearing wouldn't be such a bad move before he felt a familiar path open up to him.

"I know this road…yes…it is the way to Castle Recedia!" Simone was elated with joy even if he could not express it with his eyes, nor see it fully and appreciate the value.

"Welcome back Simone…it would appear you were damaged in your mission. Did it go accordingly?" Simone stopped as he knew that Master Roland was near.

"Yes, well no…I may have cast a spell that may have gone awry…but I'm pretty sure the keyblade wielder was stricken badly because of his vicinity to the spell at the time. It would have been impossible to take on all three at once-."

"Yes but I wanted them dead…and you have failed in that regard, a sad error on your part. It would have been better if you had not come back at all. Now you have only angered them and they will come seeking retribution. A shame Simone for I had high hopes for you."

Simone felt a festering rage settle over him and he turned to where he thought the voice came from. "I did everything I could…you have to believe me-."

"I believe in results…but no matter, where you have failed someone else will prosper. You mean nothing to me now." Simone raced at him but Roland was faster as he slashed at his back and he stumbled forward but did not falter.

"WHY? IS THIS HOW LITTLE YOU THINK OF US?" He tried to summon any magic but he was tapped out…and his body was fatigued from the walk here.

"The Keepers are meant to look after and safeguard the memories of those who have faded into our keep, in order to properly oversee their revitalization and to have them serve and obey when the time is right. I have spent a lifetime building up Castle Recedia for the time we take over the world and rightfully secure out place among those who have not faded…to make our purpose and goals clear."

Simone was slashed again across the chest and he falls to one knee as Roland appeared to everywhere. He felt searing blinding pain all over and he tasted his own blood but more than that…he was starting to feel the nothingness of fading happening in every fiber of his being.

"I will not end you…but rather…that job will be left to someone else…" Simone lifted his head knowing who he meant.

* * *

Sora was dragging his feet and even after all those battles he felt like Castle Recedia was his one stop cure for all his ailments. Scratches, bites, magical attacks scored on his body making him seem like a punching bag ready to be taken to the trash. He then finds himself there…and he spots Roland along with Simone.

"Hey, boy am I glad I found you guys. It was a war zone out there, heh, but once we get back I can soak in a tub and then beat you in a game Simone. Oh and Master…I may need to train some more because I am in need of some new techniques-."

"Yes, Sora, all of that in good time. For now though I have a task for you. It would appear Simone has been gravely injured but more than that…he tried to kill me. Yes, Simone was lost with rage and was trying to betray us."

"Simone…is this true?" Sora walked over to where Simone was but Roland stops him. "I don't get it…Simone is my best friend he would never-."

"Sora…do not question my orders. Do this and we move forward with our plans. You do wish to please your Master and Keeper do you not?" He holds out his keyblade.

"I-I must obey…but…" Sora felt his own keyblade appear and he studies it, feels the shape with his other hand. Something was off…something felt…different. "Who is Kairi?"

"Kairi, never heard of her, now go on and do this Sora!" He heard the order loud and clear and even then…this Kairi…and what Riku had told him, it ate away at him.

"Right…I have to…" Sora looked down at Simone. He was blindfolded, bleeding, and he appeared to shaken somehow. Wait…those were keyblade marks, but if that were true…and Simone was a magic user…why wasn't Roland injured?

"Sora…I am beginning to lose my patience." Roland had to be lying, but why, what would he gain from lying?

"If Simone had attacked you Master…where are your injuries?" He noticed how Roland's hood was up and he favored both of his legs instead of leaning to one side if he had been attacked badly. Surely an attack to take one's life would have more severity in the wounds right?

"I managed to heal myself before subduing him. Now really Sora, is now the time to ask questions? You have the means of disposing him, do it, let in to the darkness and forget this nonsense about Kairi-."

"Kairi…has red hair…how do I know that?" Sora turned to face Roland. Roland however removes his hood and he lets out a howl of laughter.

"You were always far more of a nuisance no matter memories or not. You could not let things be…very well…if you will not play along…" Sora felt his keyblade taken away and he somehow felt lighter, and yet, colder somehow.

"You did something to Kairi…didn't you? And Riku…he was someone special to me as well huh? You were going to have me take Simone's life…why?" Sora held himself as he fell to his knees as his fatigue caught up to him, all adrenaline disappearing.

"I believe I have wasted enough time…so…you must die!" Sora looked up as Roland raised his keyblade and Sora could not work up any energy to move aside.

* * *

Simone had not expected Sora to go against Master Roland. He knew what he had done to Sora, stricken him of all his memories and made him a puppet to be used. Simone had not been a fan of the plan and while Sora had proven to be a nuisance…he also showed interest in what he did…even played against him in his game.

Simone had never known someone like that…lest it counted as the girl he knew from long ago. He did not know what propelled him then and there but he launches himself into the attack feeling a shiver run down his spine and his blindfold falls free of his eyes as they glow a bit. The cold was replaced by a warmth and he was caught in Sora's arms and he could see…a bit blurry but still he could make out the brown hair and warmth in those ocean blue eyes of his.

"Simone!" Yes, that was his name…and so long ago it had been something more. He clutched at Sora as he began to feel himself slipping away. He didn't know where to though. The first time he had faded away he was taken to Castle Recedia…but…out here, in the darkness…there was nowhere for him to go.

"Heh, look at how fate has changed our stories Sora…who would have thought I'd risk my life for someone who annoyed me so much? I always valued myself a calculated individual, one who processed ones emotions and analyzed each move carefully. I thrived on magic…built up my days before fading away to the study and of course of bettering it for use from those looking to take it up.

"The first time I faded…I was built with fear, with not knowing. Now I am filled with remorse, guilt, and for once doing the right thing. We were friends…weren't we Sora?"

Sora appears to nod his head…least he thought he was. "We were friends Simone…truth was even before a time where I could not think ahead too much…yes we were. Just hold on a bit longer…Castle Recedia is-."

"No…I have come to the realization Castle Recedia is not my home. Fading away…winding up somewhere that my memories are held by a Keeper, where I spend my days used as some pawn in a game that is held over our heads. I relish in being free…but…also frightened no one will remember me…I won't remember me…I just will case to exist…"

"I will remember you Simone! Don't go…please…" Simone feels touch of tears on him and he reaches up collecting it from Sora's cheek.

"I am sorry for deceiving you and not doing more to stop him. I played a role, I played the fool…and for that I must atone here and now. I hurt one of your friends…I…know it was wrong but I did it, I can never take it back…and I have taken something very valued from him. Right now I am going to die…and this is truly checkmate for me my friend. Before I go…promise me…you will free the others, destroy Castle Recedia…allow them to choose their fate, I-I leave this spell to you…it is the least I can do to repair the wrong I have done…"

Simone feels a…feels a…who was he again? He notes how his body is starting to disappear and someone is holding onto him. Tears falling for him…was he someone special? Suddenly there is nothing and he just isn't there…he isn't anywhere…

* * *

Sora is bawling as he holds onto nothing. And he continues to say his name…so he won't forget him. Rage hollows out inside him and as he races at Roland he receives a tap to the back of his head and he crumples.

"It would appear we need to tweak your memories some again so you forget about Simone and all of this. They will be coming for you Sora…let us prepare for our guests." Sora falls unconscious then as he is dragged off.

**Authors note: **Next chapter Riku and the others race to save Sora.


	16. Chapter 16 Light

CH.16: Light

Riku, Terra, Aqua, and well…yeah that was it rushed into the portal of darkness as they were swallowed whole by it. Roxas, Lea, Xion, were living out their lives free of much of the chaos that had started to happen and Riku wanted them to enjoy some normalcy.

Ventus had been transported to Disney Castle to be looked after by Queen Minnie but also Merlin who would try his best to mend the broken keyblade wielder's suffering. However the injury sustained was severe and even with Merlin's magic the outlook was not good. Terra and Aqua beat themselves up over it but had they been there it was hard to say how the battle would have fared.

Riku felt bad for Ventus after all he had been through to awaken and join his friends once again in battle but also in kinship. Fate could be cruel sometimes but in his battle with the mysterious figure he had damaged him so there was that to go on. Riku led the way, and for some reason Aqua and Terra followed behind.

It might have something to do with him being a Master now while even with Aqua as the oldest Master she was ten years or so behind the events that had been encountered in their travels. Aqua had told him before they had left that her story was closed for the most part but till Sora was back…Riku's story was still open. Riku could not disagree as Sora had yet to have his happily ever after.

Even now Riku would spot Aqua and Terra holding hands or casting worried glances at the other to see how they were faring. No words were spoken as the two had this bond that he wished for himself and Namine should they get out of this.

"Sora is in quite a bind now. And Riku should you even be traveling after suffering such a wound, especially given the severity-?"

"I know very well what I travel with Terra, but, I can't continue to let Sora suffer when I know I can help him. He has faded and been through who knows what and for Kairi and myself I will risk everything I have to bring him back."

Riku did not mean to be sound rude or dismiss Terra's concerns, still, he felt if he sat around waiting for the darkness to win over him it would be time better spent being active and living out his life to the fullest…ending this sad tragedy of them being pulled away from one another.

"Terra he will be alright, I mean, look at me…I too was swallowed up by darkness from a wound inflicted upon me. Plus do not forget your own journey through darkness." She says this gently as she squeezes his hand and Riku feels guilty for seeing such a private moment.

"You are right Aqua, still, Riku you cannot overlook all you have done in your travels or look at your life as sacrificial. What of the blonde haired girl back on the island? Would you have her suffer at never seeing you in the light again?" Terra stares at him and Riku can almost see the roles reversed here as Terra was almost a mature version of Sora and he was…well…Sora it appeared.

"I'm not making any promises…nor will I try and look on the bright side of things, I would be too disappointed to come through this only to turn on the one person who I cherish, whom I love with all my life. Namine means so much to me…and perhaps some part of her realizes what is at stake here. We are drawing closer…I hope that King Mickey got my message."

Riku had sent a message detailing his plan to King Mickey. He hoped that it reached him and of course he wondered what Kairi was up to. He knew she had gone to see Master Yen Sid in regards to Sora but he never heard back. If it was bad news perhaps Kairi was dealing with it in her own way.

"Riku…we are being watched." Aqua alerts him but he doesn't need her warning, still, he appreciates he isn't the only one noting their surveillance from the shadows.

"Come on out…we know you are there." Riku says not raising his voice but putting enough presence to let the stalker know they were on to them.

"Well now…look who has grown accustomed to the darkness." Riku recognized him even as he stepped out and yet he couldn't believe it at the same time.

"You are Xigbar…right?" Riku knew somewhat of the Organization but compared to Sora he gathered what he could. He had spent a year while Sora slept dealing with the changing state of the world and delving into the dark travels he did.

"Bingo, you know Axel or as he calls himself Lea now would be truly appreciating how you have all that memorized. I came to check in on you kiddos…and boy you have some guts braving this place all in the hopes of being reunited with your friend."

"What is your game Xigbar?" Aqua calls out as she brandishes her keyblade along with Terra. Riku couldn't' have asked for better back up.

"Whoa now, easy, wouldn't want to poke an eye out with that. I am here to lend you some help, figuring your little toy wouldn't be too much help." He held it up and he squishes in his grip and as he lets it fall to the ground it disappears.

"And why should we trust anything you say, let alone do?" Terra calls out as he seems eager to fight.

"We could fight, I mean, I could use the exercise…but honestly with time against you and your friend, wouldn't it seem better to listen to what I have to say?" Riku fumed but knew that he was right…and given the tracer that had been put together was no more…they had no way of finding Sora.

"Fine…what do you know of Sora's disappearance?" He figured Xigbar knew about Sora and that being the case was playing coy about not using his name.

"Well…turns out he sort of is hanging out with someone I knew long ago. Goes by the name Roland, sort of a time keeper of sorts or rather a Keeper as he now calls himself; honestly giving oneself a title is just a waste if you ask me. So anyway he is holed up in this castle…goes by Recedia, again something he came up with. All I ask is for you three to fight me…no need to beat me, but, should you do well enough I may tip the scale in your favor and you will walk down the path necessary to at least put in your best effort to save him."

"Do we even have time to fight you? Also what will you fight with?" Aqua was clearly suspicious as was her right given her dealing with the darkness and men in dark cloaks.

"Time, you sound just like him, but yes you have time. And I have something up my sleeve, so, are you in?" He appeared to have no weapon but that didn't let Riku lower his guard for one second.

"Riku we can find this Castle without him…there is no need to fight him. Besides since when have the Organization proven anything but a nuisance?" Terra had pulled Riku aside to say this.

"I don't have time wonder around and somehow stub my toe looking for a Castle up till now I knew nothing about. Sora himself is in danger and if we delay we may lose him forever. Do you want to take that risk?"

Riku met Terra's eyes and the two of them stared a bit before Terra looked away. "Fine, we will follow your lead Riku…I just hope you know what you are doing."

Riku says nothing to that but he understands this is all riding on him. He pulls out his own keyblade and he holds it at the ready.

'Oh ho, so, you decided to face me huh? Very well…don't expect me to hold back on you." Xigbar then summons…wait…he knew that weapon…a keyblade? No, and yet it was there held aloft like Xigbar somehow was made to wield one.

"That is impossible…how do you wield such a weapon when you aligned yourself with the Organization?" Aqua had her own keyblade out.

"I suppose that is a story for another time…now…we going to talk or are we going to dance?" Riku lunged at him but Xigbar was faster as he leaps up onto his keyblade and kicks him in the face sending Riku back.

"Let me at him!" Terra was fast as he races into the empty space where Riku had been but Xigbar counters the attack and lashes out sending Terra tumbling back.

"He moves and operates differently than most opponents, be on your guard." Aqua tried to summon some magic and sent it streaming towards Xigbar but he managed a wall of lightning that stopped the frothing water making the three of them scatter.

"Did you not realize that I could do that? I mean hello, keyblade, mastery of magic sort of comes with the gig." Riku looks at both Aqua and Terra and together they rush him.

Keyblades whir about the darkness as the three combat with Xigbar. Xigbar even against three of them was holding his own. Each counter sent one of them back and another of them would fill the gap. Riku does his best to try and counter or parry under the intense blows but there was this natural finesse with the keyblade that allowed Xigbar to move like he was born for this. Riku side steps an attack and sends a dark firaga out at him and Xigbar is struck sending him topping backwards.

"Oh, ouch, I see we are playing dirty now huh? I take it you learned that from Ansem huh? Well, no matter, I can do better." Xigbar swings his keyblade and the darkness closes in on them like walls appearing out of nowhere.

"What is this?" Terra was breathing hard as he races at the wall but is sent back. "What game are you playing here Xigbar?"

"I control darkness…I can squish you all here and now if it so pleased me. Tell me, what of your light, will it guide you out of this?" Riku glowered at him.

"Riku…we have to do something…" Aqua calls as she attempts to run at the wall but is only grabbed at and pulled towards it.

"Aqua!" Terra chases after her and hacks away at the wall as Aqua is dragged in more. Riku stood there looking around for any clue as to how they could escape.

"The darkness is a force for which you can't reason with, you cannot fight it…giving in seems to be a viable option…" Xigbar was speaking from far away but Riku knew he was close by.

"Darkness is a bully…it has been since the early days…since the Keyblade War. Light is reason, light is our ultimate defense against that which we cannot see, light…shall guide us to our destiny!"

Riku hears laughter but he will not back down. He rushes forth even as Terra and Aqua vanish. He cannot help them now…but he can maybe stop the damage before it claims them. His keyblade is glowing white hot in his hand and he focuses on where Xigbar's voice came from.

"There!" Riku slashes and light engulfs the room before the walls come crashing down and Terra and Aqua are holding one another. And there it was…Castle Recedia, and lying just beyond those doors was Sora. Riku looks around and he notices Xigbar clapping.

"Well done, Master Riku…you have found your way through the darkness. You will be one worth watching, till our next meeting…take care to not let the shadows swallow you whole, tick tock." Xigbar vanishes but Riku will not be deterred…here and now he aimed to rescue Sora. He only hoped backup wasn't too far behind.

**Authors note: **Next chapter finds Sora undergoing another treatment from Roland to ensure he stays his warrior of darkness and you get a glimpse of what awaits Riku and the others as they soon will arrive for what will prove to be the final battle.


	17. Chapter 17 The Keepers

CH.17: The Keepers

Roland stood before the council as Sora sat there slumping forward with no sign of life. He may have overdone it some but he had to ensure that Sora make no move on acting out again. Looking among the blue cloaked figures such as himself he throws his hood back gazing out at them and one by one they too remove their hoods. The varying amount of hairstyle came from a period long since past…for they too were faded such as himself.

"Council Of Keepers…I regret that we meet now under such circumstances but it is of upmost importance we convene as we do now. This boy here…he is the key to all our plights. If we push forward with the plan now…we may still be able to save Castle Recedia-."

"Keeper Roland…have you not been using your powers as Keeper for our own selfish desires? Was it not you who long ago when creating this haven for those faded that we were to look out for the memories of our resident?" Roland irks some at the voice of Justice, a female who long ago had faded and he had provided her with shelter here.

Justice bore striking blonde hair but it was pushed out left and right atop her head and she had teal colored eyes. Much like him she wore blue and held herself in a composed and regal manner. Justice had been the first to arrive here after he had set up Castle Recedia and sort of protégé of his who had excelled beyond his wildest imagination.

"Selfish, never, I have merely been improving Sora's time here is all. Don't you all want to know more about how the world has changed since you faded? This is our destiny…to move beyond these walls and see-."

"Roland…what have you done to this boy?" Roland turns to address the man to Justice's right. He had black hair that swept down from his head with a cowlick. He had deep set brown eyes and was missing an arm.

"Kelvin, look, what I did was necessary as Sora will be a huge asset to all of us. This is not out of selfish desire but seeking to expand-."

"Yes, we heard, and yet it is not our duty to wipe memories but to protect them. This is not Castle Oblivion and we are surely not the dreaded Organization dressed in black and seeking to open some Kingdom Hearts. What you are doing Roland is against everything you have taught us." Justice explains, her voice betraying little of her unrest over this.

"This is our only chance to be free of Castle Recedia and to reclaim our former lives! You must all see that what I am doing is just and will pay out for all of us. No longer will we be tied down but rather free to come and go as we please." Roland was desperate, each eye he looked to he implored to listen to him.

"We have heard quite enough thank you Roland. We will now need time in order to discuss further on how you shall be punished. And Simone…did he or did he not accompany you out with Sora?"

Roland fumed inward as he realized the council was sharp as ever. They were all formed of Keepers, those who had residents of their own, who looked after their memories and safeguarded them from harm. Did he not also make some sort of promise to Sora in the beginning?

"Yes, of course, as in terms of Simone he did leave with me. But unfortunately he acted out, tried to end my existence…he had to be put down unfortunately. It is a shame really as he had so much potential." He figured with Sora out of commission there was no one to back up the story but him.

"I see. We shall review the information we have and get back to you on it. It is vital however that you do not move forward with Sora given his condition. We will know if you make such a move…do not forget we as Keepers are connected."

Roland nods his head as he takes Sora with him. Sora obliged as he would any Master, his strings were in his capable hands. Roland however had plans to move forward and no council would stand in his way.

* * *

Roland had left them behind as he went to a special hidden room. It was the very room where he had performed the cleansing of memories from before…those that lingered. However it would seem that in his indepth scan of Sora's memories he had not been able to get rid of this Kairi. In his memories she was the most important part to Sora.

"I will just have to erase her completely…only then shall you serve me faithfully." Roland had Sora seated in a chair, those blank blue eyes staring at him and his body lax.

Roland paces about setting up some calculations into a control board before he makes his way back to Sora. There would be a high input of energy required for this process and his keyblade would serve as the channeling conduit to sever all ties he has with Kairi or any resolve to stop him as he almost did while outside of the Castle. His determination and obsession were at peak and he was not about to back down because of some Council.

Who did they think they were anyway? If it had not been for him they would have just faded away with no place to go. His anger was building but he had to compose himself lest he do something he might regret.

"Sora…what awaits you I cannot even begin to tell you. I will tell you however that you will feel at complete peace with yourself…ready to fulfill my commands and to usher in a new era upon the world, a world that remains oblivious of us. We are the faded…we lost all our rights and privileges and those who loved us or knew us is either gone or has forgotten our presence. No more.

"My name has been etched away by the flow of time where only the name Roland exists. I began here as just a man forgotten but refused to fade away into the great nothingness. I do have followers here, other than those outdated Keepers holding onto principles I taught them. They do not see the bigger picture…but soon…very soon with you leading the way the Keepers will not fade away into obscurity but mean something more-."

Suddenly a blast can be heard and Roland hastens his project. The machine begins to whine loudly and he takes a stance before Sora. His body begins to glow as he will take all the energy from the machine and transfer it to Sora so he would be wiped clean of any residual memories…such as this Kairi. He was young once, he understood love, but he was now beyond love…he ascended it to where soon everyone would love him.

"Step away from the boy Roland!" Justice held her weapon outright along with many other billowing cloaks of blue as they went to surround him.

"Justice…to what do I owe this pleasure?" Roland counts around 14 or more of them. They had him outnumbered but that would not stop him. The machine was at full capacity and he would begin a process he should have done outright but he didn't figure or account for Sora saying a name that should have been wiped from him.

"The Council of Keepers has reached a decision in regards to your case. As of right now you will be stripped of your title and all under your care will be spread out among us Keepers. Furthermore instead of Castle Recedia being run by one individual it will now be up to all of us-."

"This is absurd…I made you all what you are! To take away everything I have worked so hard on, no, I will not allow it!" Roland was bellowing out at them like some mad man but he was too close now to back down.

"The keyblade you wield…it once stood for something didn't it? Roland, please, I've known you longer than anyone else and if you step aside now we can avoid any-."

"It is too late for that Justice. All of you, surrounding me…threatening me, you leave me no choice. I was hoping to use this on Sora…but…perhaps it is better I do this instead."

They began to move in on him but he raised his keyblade high and as the machine whirred to life electrical shots cascaded about the room and the keyblade burned in his hands. He would not let go though as the bodies around him began to jump about and their eyes lit up. The keyblade was turning white from all of the static and the power that went through him.

Their legs buckled and soon they were dancing a dance. One by one they began to fade away…inside of here. The special thing about this room was it allowed him to tamper with memories, and thus prevent one from fading away entirely. Still…the machine doing what it was the field normally in place was shut off.

Roland's hair danced about his head and he felt himself fading. However he held the keyblade and it allowed him to not only harness the power but use it to prevent him from fading away. Most if not all of those in the room did not wield a keyblade and any weapon they could have reached were useless as they clanged to the floor.

"R-Roland…w-what are y-you d-doing?" Justice manages to say as she stares at him. He just gazes at her as he barely manages to hold his pose.

"Out with the old…and on with something new. Castle Recedia only has one Master, one ruler; all of you have ceased to serve your purpose so moving forward…we do things my way. I honestly have no idea where you will fade to, but, without Castle Recedia you might as well not exist."

And with that their screams and their cries disappear and he is left with a room of blue cloaks. Turning his attention to Sora he realizes he has wasted all of his energy on those around him. It would seem he would have to keep Sora the way he was, oh well, even if he hung onto this Kairi he would still be his tool to use. Picking Sora up he walks out of the room to gather the troops…it would seem they would be having visitors soon.

**Authors note: **The Keepers are no more, only Roland exists now. In the coming chapter war is about to take a foothold on Castle Recedia as Riku and the others arrive to attempt to free Sora…not knowing what Roland has planned. And Sora receives a visitor.


	18. Chapter 18 Final battle part one

CH.18: Final Battle part one

Riku and the others arrived before a huge castle that looked dark and ominous. Perhaps the castle had looked different at some point but now it looked like it had been warped somehow. Riku took a moment to really process the situation…understand what was at stake. If they failed here and now…Sora would be lost to the darkness forever. This time it felt different than it had been when Riku had bailed Sora out from before.

"Once we step through those doors…there is no turning back. Are you two prepared for what lies ahead?' Riku turned to address the two.

Aqua links fingers with Terra and the two seem to be on the same page. "Sora has done so much for us…we can't let him suffer a fate of being forgotten, lost to the darkness."

"Aqua is right…all three of us know what it is to be tainted by darkness, so, let us end this once and for all." Terra's words of confirmation make it pretty clear and Riku was glad that they were joining him.

"The door appears sealed but that won't stop me," Riku holds out his keyblade and as a beam of light extends from the tip it goes into the door and it appears to not budge…but then it unlocks with a snap and click.

A blinding light is shone before the doors part open revealing a pathway inside. Riku allows his weapon to disappear as he heads inside, not sure what to expect but he knows he cannot leave Sora here. Immediately as soon as he enters though he notices how big the place is.

He would be the only one who knew much about Castle Oblivion and the interior of the place for he had traversed many floors long ago. However what he felt here was a bit different as it was almost a homely feel or vibe that made him feel like taking a chair and letting his worries disappear.

"Welcome to my humble abode, where are my manners…you should be greeted properly." Riku was on his guard but suddenly several dozen figures threw themselves from above.

"Aqua! Terra!" He barely has time to yell out their names before they are ambushed. Riku parries as much as he can and counters sending them flying away…but even that is not enough. Each attack he delivers id doubled against his body and he is fighting past the pain that ignites all over.

"It is rude to carry weapons into another's home. Two of you are Masters, very intriguing, I am sure you will do well with my army. How did you find this place?" Riku could not see him but his voice echoed off the walls.

"We are here for Sora! How we came across this place, well, honestly a figure in black led us here." Riku felt like he didn't need to omit too much of the truth.

He received a punch to the face and he tries to distance himself but the flow of battle is pure chaos. He notices how Aqua and Terra fight back to back but each one of them is under a lot of duress from the battle from before. Had it been Xigbar's intention to drain them of energy leading to their capture here? Riku felt his clothing tear and he gritted his teeth as he received cuts. Something felt off about this fight…but he couldn't place why that was.

"Luxu, that weasel, it doesn't matter…you will soon disappear and pave way for my people to seek their rightful place among those who abandoned them!" Riku rolled along the ground as a beam of light touched where he had stood.

"Do not take my fatigue for giving up. I will fight to my last breath and these people of yours, I am no killer so I will not do away with them as you try and make us what we aren't. We were trained to walk the path of light…and that is what we will do."

Riku sent his keyblade away and instead of using his weapon to fight he just used his hands. He managed to throw one over his shoulder and then he sent an open palm into someone sending them skittering back till they fell over.

Aqua and Terra also did the same, their keyblades gone as they fought using tactics in case their keyblade went away from them. There was a bit of magic play but Riku didn't feel like dark firaga was called for. Flowmotion was a technique he had picked up during his Mark of Mastery exam and he used it to carry momentum into tackling those to the ground without inflicting too much damage.

There were those with weapons but he mostly tried to wrestle the weapon from them and send them into a table or into someone else. There were some attacks that landed on him especially magic spells that burned his clothing and his lip was bleeding. It was like they had no control…feral survival instincts that raged and did not know when to stop.

"Riku…we can't keep this up…" Aqua herself was not looking so good as she had her own clothing torn up and she was holding her arm as it appeared hurt, no, it was frozen.

"Hey, coward, show yourself…do you let these people of yours do all the fighting?" Terra calls out.

"If you insist, I will show myself to appease your curiosity." A figure in blue appears and in his hand is a keyblade.

"Wait…I recognize that weapon…it was part of the-." Aqua says and Riku picks up on it. It was an aged keyblade and if he had to take a guess it was not one of light.

"Yes, I was once a wielder of the keyblade as the three of you are now. I fought on the side of good, bet you didn't expect that huh? Suffice to say now though I still wish to promote light and to give all those who have faded a real home-."

"Light, are you insane? Look around you…these people are attacking without a will of their own, they follow your guidance and protection but you perverse that power to your gain. Master Yen Sid would be truly disappointed-."

"I know of him…though surely you have noticed something different have you not? Surely such a presence as his would linger on if something weren't wrong…but-."

"Wait…what happened to Master Yen Sid?" Aqua was still trying to thaw her arm even as she is doing side flips to stay ahead of her attackers. Riku himself has found the attacks have not ceased but picked up in hostility. He felt his back slammed into a pillar and he slides along it watching how his attacker slams their fist into it but doesn't react or howl in pain.

"He is gone." Riku looks over and spots King Mickey appearing from a portal. "A man you know as Xigbar did the deed…but more than that…he goes by the name Luxu. He has orchestrated much of this chaos, why, I'm still trying to figure that out."

Riku was glad to see him here but…no…that couldn't be. Luxu…how many names did he go by? Riku could see the man before them tensing.

"I Master Roland, Keeper of Castle Recedia will no longer allow any interference in my plans. You will all perish; you will all suffer for taking up arms against me!" He bellows.

"Brace yourselves!" King Mickey calls. Riku watched as those who had faded now had weapons in their hands, keyblades. They took up formation all around them and the four of them were now back to back. It looked like this was it.

* * *

He sat there…alone in the room as he gazed at the sealed door. Kairi, he had to find Kairi…she could make this right. Why was it he could only remember her name…her presence. He had faded…was that right? If so perhaps there was a way to unfade, no, that wasn't a word.

The isolation this room provided left him with little to think or do and he could not get his body to respond to his mind. "M-Move…" He was finding he could say a little more than Kairi now but not enough to get him out of the chair.

"Is that the best you got? C'mon lazy bum…move those legs and get moving. Your friends need you, I need you." Sora lifted his head and he found himself looking at a sparkly figure with short red hair and a beaming smile.

"K-Kairi…c-can't move…" He didn't even know his name at this point as he found moving his lips took all his concentration.

"You remember my name, I am glad. Here…this might be able to help you out…go on now, take it." Reaching out somehow he grips onto the key shaped weapon and suddenly his heart did a wild frantic beat and memories began to flash through him…over him…around him.

The walls lit up with pictures and they were moving in the frame. His blue eyes lit up and he sat up feeling like he had been shocked by Donald's thunder spell. "My name is Sora…I come from Destiny Islands, my best friends are Riku…and you Kairi, but wait, you and I have a deeper thing going right-?"

"Everyone is waiting for you Sora…hurry…" Sora reached out to her but she suddenly disappears. Wait…was this a dream? How was Kairi able to do that? He held out his hand and a keyblade appeared. He and Roland needed to talk.

* * *

Riku found himself fighting against a horde of blue billowing cloaked figures as they race about the room slashing at him with incredible speed and determination. He winced through the pain hoping to keep his wits about him. King Mickey meanwhile was battling Roland who appeared to have an upper hand on him.

"Another student of the former Master, tell me, was his death painful?" He appears to be fighting Mickey as the two do some sort of dance above with their keyblades locked in deadly combat.

"Your words will not antagonize me Roland! You had done a horrible thing keeping all of these people here when they should have been able to pass peacefully-."

"I gave them a home…I gave them a purpose! What would you have me do, let them go when their time was not yet? What of Sora, would you wish that fate upon him as well?" He was quite skilled in the art of combat, each attack was built on hatred and Mickey was getting thrown about as he tried to be passive, as he tried to only go for defense instead of offense.

"What do you expect them to gain by following your guidance? You have warped and twisted their minds and gave them weapons they do not know how to wield. This is wrong Roland…release them from your will…give them their minds back! Let them decide what they want to do-."

"Never, I am so close to realizing my dream…I will not be losing to a simple mouse!" Riku dodges an attack and wants to believe in Mickey's words, wants to hold back from doing real damage to these people…but each passing minute that unfolded around them they were losing ground. Even now Riku was starting to feel the darkness clutch at him…tempt him…his resolve slowly slipping as the darkness crowded his heart.

Mickey put up a good fight…the two of them clashing. However Mickey even with his level of experience and training fell under Roland's attack and he went hitting one of the pillars before crumpling down to the ground. "Mickey!" Riku was attacked by Roland and he was flung back coughing as he felt his back hit the ground.

Aqua and Terra were faring no better as they struggled to keep those with keyblades at bay. Riku could feel the darkness spreading, lacing through him and he felt all hope was lost. That is until the sealed doors that had locked when they came in blasted open and stepping through was a figure with short red hair and two keyblades in hand.

"Oh great, another keyblade wielder, and just who are you supposed to be?" Roland held his keyblade outright and the others surround him.

"I'm Kairi…and I'm here for my boyfriend, well, least I think he is." Kairi stood there and her entrance could not have been better timed.

**Authors note: **Next chapter Kairi takes the stage as the battle raging in Castel Recedia continues on.


	19. Chapter 19 Final battle part two

CH.19: Final battle part two

Kairi stood there looking at the scene before her. Her grip on her keyblades shook a little but she could not let her guard down. She had been training with King Mickey or rather Master Mickey in a room designed to speed up time but everything on the outside was running as usual. This allowed for her training to go exponentially and allowed her to gain the motor functions to ensure she could wield two keyblades over just one.

"You are Kairi…are you not?" The man with dark features and wild hair held what appeared to be a keyblade, hmm, judging by its designs it resembled that of the ones located in the keyblade graveyard.

"So what if I am? Are you the one responsible for keeping Sora here?" Kairi was often a bit more pleasant but after seeing the state of Sora in that room it all went out the window.

"Heh, so what if I am? If I erase you from existence he will forget about you entirely and I will once again have a weapon to use as I see fit. Everyone, do not let up…kill every single last one of them till our goal is achieved."

Kairi looks over at Riku who is now leaning up against a pillar clutching at his chest. A dark aura surrounds him no doubt indicative of his plight with darkness. Poor Riku, would he ever be done with that? "Master Mickey…Riku needs your help. Leave the cloaked meanie to me."

"Right Kairi, be careful." Mickey was beaten up but he rushes over to Riku. The King and Riku had a close friendship over their years dealing with the darkness and traveling together. It was the same as with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Kairi didn't think she had such bonds as she was kept out of the action for the most part.

"You will regret challenging me girl. There is no good that will come of this. I have been training with a keyblade longer than you have been put into existence." He brandishes his weapon and charges.

"We will see about that." Kairi parries under the intense blows as she side steps an attack and twirls over him slicing at his exposed back. He howls in pain and shoots a spell of fire straight at her. Kairi creates a wall of ice preventing much of the heat from passing through.

"This caliber of magic…it is not possible for such a novice!" He yells as he crashes through the wall with lightning and grips her by the throat.

Kairi shudders some as the lightning passes through her body but she is not done yet. She makes her weapons disappear and feeling the lightning drawing closer to her heart she remembers her training with Mickey how if lightning passes through the body one can channel it out like a conductor and if close enough to another person or object can redistribute it. It was the same function as a counter.

Few had this ability and Kairi honestly didn't think he would have to use it. Pushing her palm out she waits a beat before letting the lightning surge back double unto the caster and he is sent flying back as his cloak catches on fire. Kairi falls to her knees as she is drained from such an attack. If she had waited too long she would have surely died. There were drawbacks to such magical counters and if not done exactly as taught it would cost the person.

All around her a battle was raging forth. King Mickey was using his keyblade to try and stop the darkness from spreading to Riku, Terra and Aqua were dispatching those cloaked figures about, and of course for herself she had this guy to deal with.

"I, Roland, Master and Keeper of Castle Recedia will not give in…will not settle for a defeat against a weakling like yourself. You will all fall…you shall all perish here!" He shucks off his cloak revealing a set of armor.

"So…you faded away like Sora did right? You are from a period that no longer exists; all those you cherish are gone or have forgotten you. Is that what it means to be faded? What is it are you trying to accomplish?" Kairi looks around the room at all those fighting…all those granted use of a keyblade when they weren't trained for it. All these people who had faded and much like Sora were kept here…why?

"We are entitled the right to be among you even if we are faded. It is our destiny to return to the light and be free of these hallowed halls. You who wield keyblades…you bar our way and as such you deserve to perish. It is only fitting you do so here in Castle Recedia where you will not return."

Kairi grips her weapons as they reappear and she refuses to fade or vanish or whatever. "I thank you for keeping Sora here…because if you had not I would never see him again. Still, such a place as this…while the concept was good at first you have warped it to your own selfish desires. Do any of these people have a choice? What do they have to go back to?"

Kairi finds him attacking again and she counters slashing at him but he disappears and reappears behind her. She lets out a yell as she is attacked, her back sliced as she rolls along the ground. He is after her and she fights past the pain and meets him half way. Their attacks go about the room as each one intends to harm the other. Kairi is normally much cooler in conflict but right now she keeps thinking about what he put Sora through.

Kairi however finds that even with her training with Master Mickey she did not have the stamina built up for such a long fight. Her muscles strained and she felt sweat pouring down her body. Doing a somersault over him she tries to slice at his exposed back but he is too fast…his spell hits her square in the chest sending her crumpling against one of the pillars.

"Augh!" She coughs out as she feels her legs push out and she struggles to get into a seated position.

"Did you think you could defeat me? Look around you, this cause…this rescue mission is all but at its finale. When you are gone I will have Sora fully turned and the world will look at a person who had done such miraculous deeds and fear him, and it shall unravel all of his worth! My pupils, my residents…do away with the rest of them and we shall be on our way!"

Kairi can barely keep her eyes open and she sees the keyblade before her. Her lungs hurt to breathe; her arms could not lift her keyblades to fend for herself. What had she accomplished? Had she bought Sora time? If she were to go now…it would have meant Sora bringing her back would have been a waste. A single tear runs down her cheek and she waits for the keyblade to pass through her.

* * *

Roland was laughing as he noticed how defenseless she was. Laid out, no one to save her…truly it was a glorious day for him. He looks around at all those fighting for his cause…the ones known as Terra and Aqua were beaten, the two of them lying there as their bodies or will had broken on them. The one known as Riku was out of commission, the mouse was trying to heal him while his group moves in on him.

Castle Recedia would continue to thrive and long as he existed to keep it structurally intact future faded shall arrive here and receive word of his demands. It truly was something else and he raises his keyblade ready for the final stroke.

"You put up a worthy battle Kairi, but, alas you lack the perseverance to see it through. Wielding two keyblades, I must admit it is not something you see every day. Now enjoy what time you have before I strike you down…and you will not have any place to go after."

Roland went to bring his keyblade down but that is when he felt a weight. It was odd…he could have sworn she had no energy left to stop him. Following his line of sight he sees a keyblade held outright and suddenly he realizes why his keyblade did not find its mark.

"You, no, it is impossible…you shouldn't even be able to move let alone think. What is the deal here?" Roland was staring into blue eyes; the eyes were quite intent on meeting his own and the grip on the keyblade would not let up.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Roland was sent back and he brandishes his weapon feeling anger well up inside of him.

"So…it would seem you have regained your memories. This will not stop me, memories or not you will serve me and my cause. Do you see your friends…how they suffer just so you may exist?"

Roland can see the young man before him, his determination not wavering. Why is that? Doesn't he realize the sacrifices being made here for him?

"My friends are giving me a shot at living…at existing. We do not help each other for it to benefit ourselves; we help each other because that is what friends do…that is what our hearts tell us to do."

Roland glowers at him as he finds this all pointless. What does this accomplish? He would be rid of all those wielding keyblades…even Sora if he continued to fight him. And so he pulls himself away as he readies another assault.

* * *

Riku was drowning in darkness…his body was weakened from the attack Sora had done to him earlier on the island. All around him was evil that lurked in the shadows waiting to overtake him and he would turn into a shadow or better yet nothing but a glowing eyed villain set on hunting down his friends. However he didn't have it in him to continue fighting…it seemed like for him there was no escape from the darkness. The other Riku, the replica of him had done all he could for him and was now gone. Right now he can barely move without choking and writhing about in pain.

"Riku don't give up…if I am not giving up neither should you." Riku found his lids weak but even so he opens them up to find King Mickey there.

"Mickey…how are you here?" Riku found it hard to swallow and his heart was slowing down as the darkness began to crush it slowly.

"Master Yen Sid left me some instructions just in case the darkness should get a hold of either you or Sora. It is strong magic and only those pure of heart can wield it. I believe Master Yen Sid had intended for me to wield it one day…though hard to say when that would be exactly. Sora needs your help and so do the others. I haven't got much time."

Riku nods his head. A sliver of light seems to be peeking inside of him and while he was tempted to run at it…something else held him back. "Wait…Mickey…something isn't quite right."

"Whaddya mean Riku?" Mickey inquires. Riku couldn't place it but being here in the darkness he was able to sense others. Perhaps these were the people that Roland controlled and kept from fading away. They were in pain…and somehow their memory paths were blocked.

Since he had become a Master he had gained new abilities and perhaps a sense of wisdom about certain things. Given his time in the darkness he was able to not only sense others of dark intent but also tortured souls. If there was a way he could help them…free them from under the influence of Roland it might turn the tide of battle. However in doing so it would require sacrifice.

"King, no, Mickey…I have come to appreciate and value our time together and because of you I have become a better person. I don't believe I would have made it had you not been with me in the darkness. Please tell the others I am doing this of my own free will…that I am helping those in need as he would do."

"Wait, Riku, there has to be another way! If you do this then-." Riku wears a sad smile. He had been wanting to see Namine again…but that might not be possible after this. He holds out his keyblade and seals the hole that Mickey had opened up to the outside.

"Take care of Namine…and tell her I love her." Riku looked around him as took a breath and embraced the darkness. It was steeling away at his heart now and whispers of it danced along his inner ear.

"Riku…so you have chosen to embrace the darkness?" The voice of Ansem was there. Perhaps he wasn't there but more like remnant of his time in the dark.

"Sorry Ansem…that isn't quite what I had in mind!" Riku's body was held back by darkness but he cut through with his keyblade and summoning the last of his magic, his life he raced around cutting the chords of darkness that bound those faded to Castle Recedia. When he finished he fell to one knee as he began to sink and disappear into the darkness within…he left the rest up to them…

**Authors note: **The final battle draws its epic conclusion next chapter. Depending on how things go it may also be the final chapter of the story. Will things resolve themselves in the end?


	20. Chapter 20 Fading away

**Authors note: **So, while I had intended for this to be the final chapter that may not be what you get. So I have instead devised for this to be one half of the conclusion while the rest will come soon. Maybe as soon as tomorrow hopefully. So till then hope you enjoy.

CH.20: Fading away

Sora stood there panting hard as he and Roland had been fighting for a bit now. It took a bit on his end to remember what skills he had acquired in his travels with Donald and Goofy and Roland took advantage of that. His cheek was cut, his left eye was closed, and he was cut up all over his body as his clothes lay in tatters. It had been a while since the keyblade graveyard or at least it felt like that to him when he had fought the Organization and still managed to come out of it without any scratches.

"I have to admit…I didn't see you being able to somehow manage to survive blows that were meant to end you. Such a miraculous turn of events where your memory is returned when it has been wiped clean…truly the most annoying thing there is."

Sora grins some. "You know what is annoying? Having your memories wiped twice, have to say, I don't want to go through that again." As it was he had yet to recover the year of memories or rather his time in Castle Oblivion.

"If I had my way you would be a blank slate…destined to fulfill my purposes and to eradicate all those left wielding those accursed keyblades. Simone did a number on one of you already and there are some elsewhere but I will get to them once I finish all of you off."

Sora could never let him get out of here. Twilight Town…Lea, Roxas, Xion, no he could never let that happen, not to them. Looking around he notices something happening but he can't quite place it. Everything was growing brighter and suddenly the keyblades fall to the floor with a clang.

"You…what are you doing? Pick up your weapon now! This is nonsense, you all should be listening to me and I say kill them, all of them!" Roland yelled but the hoods fall back from their faces and they seem to be at peace. Sora felt warm himself but was doing all he could to maintain solidity, if that made sense.

"We no longer respond to your control Roland." Sure enough Sora spotted the red hooded female who worked the library. "It is time we all chose our own destiny…to tear through the strings you have set upon us…enforced upon us."

Sora shook his head though. "You don't need to fade away…you can stay here! Roland no longer has any control of you…"

The female turns to address him but there is no malice or threat intoned but something else. "Sora, a lot of us have been here for some time, we may not look it…but a lot of us are older than we appear. Roland has kept us here for too long…and most of those we love have either passed on or forgotten us."

Sora recalled a conversation he had with Pooh Bear in regards to being forgotten. Looking around the room he felt their emotions as if they were part of his own. How would he feel to be displaced, to be lost to those who had once loved him? When he had faded he had held onto that warmth but for all of these people here…they had no one to go back to. The world had changed.

"I will not let this happen! I am your Keeper, your Master, you obey me and only me!" Roland walked up to one of them but as he reached for them…they were beginning to fade. All around the room Sora watches in sadness, not horror…as each one of them smile as their physical form began to dissolve leaving nothing behind.

"Thank you Sora. Thank you everyone…we now move on…and perhaps can finally be at peace. Castle Recedia has been the only home we have known for so long and it will be nice to move on to the next stage."

"The next stage? What do you mean? You are going away…and without Castle Recedia there will be nothing to keep you grounded. I don't understand." Sora shakes his head feeling a tear fall down his cheek.

"It is hard to explain, but I will try. For so long we have been here, grounded…led to believe that there was nothing we could do. We had our memories under the care of Keepers and while we lived and thrived…we were kept from moving on. There are those of us who exerted ourselves beyond physical capacity or hit a bump in our life goals that set us adrift, not really knowing our place. Fading away, well, some of us were not yet ready for that road and had to be conditioned by our Keeper to ensure we didn't lose it.

"Sora…it is hard to place value on one's existence, one's purpose…but for us this is the road now before us and we welcome it with open arms. True while Castle Recedia resides we may have a place to stay…but after a bit it comes a prison for the soul. Roland is the last Keeper, and, he is the only tie remaining to this place…farewell Sora…and please do keep on reading…"

Sora reaches out to her but she is already fading away. The others do as well leaving him feeling hollow inside. What did await them now? Castle Recedia, even if some place that had been warped over time…still gave the faded a place to stay. Without Castle Recedia…those who did fade away would be lost forever. Sora was conflicted over that.

"Y-You, I-I cannot believe you have done something so reckless. Castle Recedia was made for the faded, and, as of now you are all that remain…or rather…we are all that remain. I will not let you slip through my fingers Sora…we can still make my dream come true-."

"Dream…is that what you think killing those better than you are? I admit when you first made this place you had the right idea…but over time it became twisted and gnarled and less a home. This is where it ends for you Roland…there is no dream worth making if you are just taking from those who have done nothing wrong."

Sora notes how Roland's jaw moves about as he tries to form coherent thoughts. Sora of course knew he couldn't last much longer fighting him when the pull to draw him away was strong. Sora was still in danger of fading away…as something or someone had set those bound to Roland free.

"You are not strong enough to stop me Sora! I am also a keyblade wielder, how do you stop one with this much power?" Roland gestures around as he prepares to attack.

"He is not alone." Kairi joins Sora at his side and he looks over at her, concern in his eyes. "Don't worry about me Sora…I still have it in me to go one more round with this meanie." Kairi brandishes her keyblade and Sora holds his own out.

"Kairi, um, thank you…I don't think I would have made it if not for you." Sora leans over kissing her cheek and readied himself.

"You owe me more than a kiss on the cheek lazy bum, but, for now let us get to it!" Kairi hurried ahead of him and he shook his head amazed at her. Taking a breath he hurries forth.

* * *

"So…this is where everything is tied together." Luxu smirks some as he stood outside of the Castle. Sure enough after much looking he found a crystal that was faded but still very much intact. It was located at the back of the castle and there appeared to be a web darkness linked to it.

Luxu had long pondered on the existence of such a castle let alone how one man was able to form it on his own. Roland as he called himself was strong but not nearly as strong as Master Yen Sid had been. Even that rodent or mouse wasn't capable of such feats. This crystal was very rare and in a place of darkness it was probably here around the time of creation or how this dark pit had at one point been hospitable to light.

"Sorry Roland, no hard feelings or anything but such a place shouldn't even exist out here. I know you and your current guests are having a ball defying law and order of existence, but, those who fade away should just stay away. Ha, good rhyme, anyway this ends here and now."

Luxu makes a few slash motions with his keyblade and the crystal began to glow brightly. He was glad that he had an eye patch over one eye just by the brilliance of the sheen alone. Heh let them escape this one…if they can. Luxu opened a portal and disappeared from view as he still had other plans to set into motion.

* * *

Kairi moved along with Sora as they attacked Roland. Their double attacks really put him on the defense and even if she and Sora were spent neither of them would let up their chance of ending this nightmare. Her dual wielding keyblade action was training well earned on her part as she put all of her energy and memory into the mechanics involved. Few had been able to master such a feat and she was proud to be the first female to do so.

"You two, no, I will not…ugh…have this happen to me, not now!" Roland was fierce and he held his ground but even so both she and Sora were the best team there was. Part of her though worried about Riku who up to now was lying unresponsive while King Mickey attempted to bring him back; still, she couldn't let that distract her.

"Riku is going to be ok Kairi, trust me, and let us put Roland out of commission and head home." Kairi nods her head.

"Right…the three of us will go home together!" As it should be. Kairi began to cast ice magic at Roland who was handling it to a certain degree, fire spat out meeting the ice midway in flight.

She and Sora were getting nowhere in this fight and Aqua and Terra were in no condition to join them. Sora was barely keeping up with the pacing and if they didn't do anything soon they would be at the mercy of this madman. Perhaps there was something they could do.

"Sora…in my time with Master Mickey, yeah, long story there…he told me there was a spell or rather a move to do with two keyblades that could sever a person's control or tether to a place. Roland is connected to Castle Recedia…if we somehow remove that out of play-."

"I see…but…wouldn't that-?" Kairi knew his pause of uncertainty and she herself felt the weight of what would happen heavily.

"If Roland no longer has a presence here…he will fade away along with this place. Castle Recedia will no longer be able to house any who have faded away. Those who fade away will simply stay away…and there would be no way to save them." Kairi wished there was another option but the longer they wasted fighting Roland the weaker they got and the stronger he became.

"We have to try…let us do it." Kairi knew this was not an easy decision to make and appreciated that he was willing to try.

"Alright, you place your keyblade over mine and if I can remember the words the rest should just happen." Kairi had only read about it and had never cast it, so, if this were going to be field tested it might as well be now.

"What are you two going on about? I have never heard of such a thing!" Roland was raving mad and having lost all of his people or prisoners he was going to set off something volatile lest they interevene.

Sora goes to place his keyblade over hers and Kairi dismisses one of her keyblades and begins a low chant, one that would power up the keyblades for this. "I wield a keyblade, strong of light…gathering energy with all my might. I hereby call upon your powers…rid thee of this evil, drain him of his powers. Stop the spread of evil he commits…lay down his weapon, secure this castle and unshackle the chains…let this business be done with, guiding light hit your mark…keyblades of heart free this man of his fate!"

Kairi could feel the magic channeled through the weapons and a beam of light races out. Roland of course lets out a laugh.

* * *

Roland can see the beam of light heading his way and with his keyblade he slices forth severing the light and watching as it vanishes from sight.

"Did you really think such a trick would work on me? I also wield a keyblade or have you all gone daft?" He felt a belly roll of laughter escape him.

"Roland, keeper of his own fate, tell me something…can one keyblade redirect one beam of light?" The red head inquires. Roland studies her not sure what she was getting at.

"Oh please, of course one keyblade can direct one beam of light, what are you getting on about?" Roland walks towards them ready to end this business. He'd start with the red head and then decide on Sora.

"Correct, well, what happens when you try to redirect a beam from two keyblades?" Roland stops as he tries to figure this out.

Suddenly his eyes widen as he realizes what is up. Turning around he has no time to bring up his keyblade as two beams of light pierce him and his grip on his weapon falters as it falls to the ground. "Ugh, what the…where did-?"

"Your weapon was once one of light…but you have tainted it, and so, the weapon has become the opposite of the light directed at it. So when you sliced the light you cut it in half and the light was now two and thus moving faster went directly to your heart."

Roland had not anticipated this. He finds his balance knocked off kilter and he finds the room distorted and phasing in and out of view. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Castle Recedia…it somehow is losing coherence!" The mouse says as he is dragging the other youth along the ground.

"This is your doing girl!" Roland yells at her as he can feel a chill running down his spine and every now and then he notes darkness seeping through.

"I only meant to sever your tie to the castle…but…there is more to it now. What am I missing?" Kairi looks around.

Roland laughs as he realizes what has happened. "Outside of Castle Recedia lies a crystal, a formative one that links to this Castle. I harnessed energy to create this place when I first came here; it was because of that energy that this castle continued to thrive. Someone must have done something to it, that and having all those faded go away didn't help matters."

Roland grinned though noting that Sora too was starting to fade. "At least I won't be the only one to go. The funny thing is…I do feel traces of fear; fear that I have not felt since I first arrived here. Luxu, it would seem you finally got what you wanted…"

Roland wore a weak smile as all of his plans were ended. His body falling forward and disappearing as he felt nothing; so, it would seem he could not cheat fading away afterall.


	21. Chapter 21 Destiny

CH.21: Destiny

Sora couldn't believe that worked but even then there were other factors involved in Castle Recedia about to fall apart or disappear around them.

"Riku is not responding…and…he has sealed himself away making it so the darkness will be finding him. This is bad…and if Castle Recedia should fade away…we too shall also disappear." The King's words did not do Sora any good.

"Can you create a portal out of here King Mickey?" Sora had a plan but given his current state he didn't know if voicing it aloud would get them anywhere.

"I suppose…what are you planning Sora?" Sora walked a few steps forward as the room was clear of anyone left from Castle Recedia.

"Get Aqua, Terra, and Kairi out of here. I will stay behind and help Riku out of his funk. He had to play hero so it is only natural I make him realize that self-sacrifice is past him now, he deserves to have a ending suited of him for his time traveling in the darkness and looking after me."

"Sora, no, if you stay here too long you will fade away along with Riku. Please, it took this long just for us to find you again." Mickey pleads.

"I've made up my mind King, besides, I'm already fading away. I can feel the pull even as the castle starts to shake. If I went with you…there'd be nothing left of me."

Sora watches as the King goes to Aqua and Terra but Kairi doesn't budge. "Sora, I am not leaving…and you can't make me. You risked everything to bring me back…only to fade away. Not this time, if you fade, I'm going with you."

"Kairi…c'mon, you deserve to be free to live your life without not knowing where you will wind up. I can't take that from you-."

"You aren't, this is my choice, and I love you too much to let you go this alone. The three of us go home or the three of us fade together." Kairi appeared adamant.

"Mickey, safe guard those two and close the portal behind you. If we manage to survive this we'll find a way home. And King Mickey…thanks for looking after Riku."

"Sora, I wish you would reconsider, but I understand this is your choice, your decision. Your heart is set. Kairi…remember your teaching and be safe. Riku…don't forget there are people out here who care about you. I won't tell Namine how you feel, that is for you to do, but, I will let her know not to worry."

Mickey disappears and Sora turns to face Kairi. He isn't prepared though as she throws her arms around him and they kiss. It is a special kiss, a kiss that was not built on desperation but perhaps something more that had been bottled up for so long. Sora held her close to him returning the kiss and not spending his time gawking or trying to make sense of it. Here and now he did not want to fade away knowing that they had held back for so long and that all this time had not been leading up to this.

Sora kept her there for a bit until finally they part and keep their foreheads together. "I love you Kairi…and…whatever time we have left together I want it to be with you."

"I love you too Sora…and it feels so good after all we have been through for us to say that aloud without any regrets. Now how do we save Riku and ourselves?' Sora was wondering that exact thing.

"Mickey was attempting to reach Riku through magic but that might not work this time. So, we will call out to him. Perhaps we can do what you did with Roland but instead of trying to disconnect him from the castle we can try and reach Riku through the darkness and with our combined light pull him free."

"I've never done it before, and, if done wrong it could lose us in the dark ourselves. Still…if we don't do something soon we may be fading away in a short amount of time. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, one for the road?" Sora draws her up against him as they kiss. Kairi's soft body was up against his and he pulls back a bit allowing the kiss to linger. Once he knew he was ready he summons his keyblade and Kairi goes to place hers on top of his.

"Keyblades before us…grant us a road to the darkness so that we may save our friend, please; lend us your light so we may see our way forward. Magic…protect us in our time of need…" Sora felt a slight pull and he and Kairi were now engulfed in darkness all around them.

* * *

Riku could not see. He could not feel. It felt like had disappeared in a fog of despair and no matter which way he went he always wound up in the same spot.

"So…here I am…" Riku let out a sigh. He did wonder though why he was unable to wake up. He had drawn darkness in but somehow his lids would not move, strange.

"Riku…the reason you cannot wake yet is you have yet to let darkness truly into your heart. You continue to resist the pull…now why is that?" Riku saw Ansem and he glowered.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me!" Riku faced him, the remnant of a time when he had given in to darkness if only to gain the power to save Kairi. He had been a fool of a kid back then but he had learned from his journey that darkness was not the answer to strength.

"Namine…you do not wish to lose her. You have sacrificed yourself to save others and yet you still cannot let her go. Sora, Kairi…your connection to the islands and your friendship runs deep. Mickey, someone you have traveled with and who you owe your life to…a bond that cannot be broken. All of these you must sever if you are to truly awaken to the powers hidden within."

Riku furrowed a brow, not really liking the answer…and yet to lie asleep like this would be to suffer the same fate as Ventus. Riku ran a hand through his hair figuring that maybe he should let go of everyone…perhaps come to acceptance with his fate which he chose with his own two hands.

"RIKU!" The sound of his own name made him flinch and even Ansem flickered where he stood. Then again, Ansem had ceased to exist more or less after the events of the keyblade war concluded.

"Ugh…why is that so loud?" Riku strained his hearing though and somehow the name quieted down some. Had he imagined hearing his name? Was it perhaps something he wanted to hear?

"RIKU!" The name was said again, his name…though it carried with it a desperation but also a familiarity that drew him around to where a sliver of light was making its way towards him.

"Give in to the darkness! Cast away those you no longer have time for, you will not be able to open your eyes otherwise." Ansem was becoming desperate and Riku turned his back on him.

"No offense Ansem but the darkness is no longer for me. I choose to stand by my friends and stand up for those who cannot fight, I stand most importantly for the love I have for a certain girl back home. I did what I had to cut those free from Roland, now that is done, there is nothing keeping me here any longer."

"You fool! You shall never be free of the darkness…it is as much a part of you as-." Riku had enough and he summoned his keyblade as he ran his keyblade through the figure of Ansem as he spasms there before flickering out of line of sight, of existence.

"I choose what the darkness represents and right now it represents a past I'd very much like to move on from." He sends his keyblade away before Sora and Kairi glomp him.

"Hey there sleepy head…ready to go home?" Sora says. Riku just laughs at that but is glad to see Sora his old usual self. Kairi also seemed content, happy even for the first time in a while.

"Sure, just, how exactly? We are trapped in the darkness and right now I am guessing the castle is ready to go." Riku looked at each of them hoping they had an answer.

"Uh…didn't really think this through. I mean we saved you, but, given that the portal has left with Mickey and the others we are sort of stuck." Sora rubs the back of his head and Riku laughs.

"This is just like the raft building; I will have to think up a way for us to get out of here. Still, it does give me an idea. The three of us will use our keyblades as one and open a way out. This is my darkness so only I would have the key out…and you two are my guiding light."

Riku held his keyblade out and Sora and Kairi do with theirs as well. The trio who had started out as just wonder lust teens were now all grown up, more or less. They had fought and traveled and now it was time to call it a day and go home. A blinding light envelops them as instead of a light passing from their keyblades to the darkness it surrounds them in a warmth that makes any darkness slide right off.

"What is happening?" Riku found himself asking as he looks at his hand. For some reason he couldn't move the hand with the keyblade.

"I think instead of using our keyblade to burst through the darkness…we ourselves will be doing the bursting." Sora says.

Riku didn't know if he should be reassured by that. However right now they had little options as the darkness was pervading their space…and Castle Recedia was on its last leg. If the darkness swallowed them like this they would be lost to time.

"I would have phrased that differently but what other choice do we have? Sora and Kairi…no matter what happens…never let go of that spark of hope you carry. It is your greatest asset and in the darkness nothing can touch that."

With a yell he moves forward and the others follow him. The darkness crunches down on them but they do not lose hope. Bursting through the wall of darkness everything else ceases and Riku takes a breath preparing for their exit…no matter what.

* * *

Kairi didn't know what happened after that but when she came to she found herself pushing her head out of the water. It was cold and wet and she finally realized where she was. "I'm home?" While she had not originally not lived on the Island as Riku and Sora had she had more memories here than where she had been before; yeah, this was home.

She could not see or find the others so she decided to move along the water seeking out land. The beach was just how she remembered it and she placed her hands behind her back as she ambled along finding her footing after being in the water.

"Hello?!" Kairi looks around but she doesn't see anyone. Did they all make it? Kairi let out a sigh remembering the kiss she shared with Sora. She didn't want that to be the only memory she had of Sora. She had to find him.

"Kairi…is that you?" Kairi turns and finds Namine standing there. She smiles over at the girl. It seemed so long since she last saw her.

"Namine!" She hurries over hugging the other girl. Since the two had spent so much time together she had sort of seen Namine as a sister…no…maybe a close friend. As they part from the hug she notes how Namine is also looking around.

"Where is Riku? When the King came back he told me that Riku was fine and that you and Sora were doing all you could to bring him back." Kairi could see a young girl in love, she knew the look, for she had felt it herself many times.

"Riku is fine…he, well he is with Sora right now. That is it. In fact I bet they are just having some boy talk before they join us." Kairi at least hoped that was the case. She didn't want Namine to worry or fear that Riku had forgotten her.

"Mmm, alright, well while they talk perhaps we can as well?" Namine tilted her head to the side and Kairi nods her head.

"I'd like nothing more." She goes to lead Namine a bit further up the beach, hoping that she wasn't lying to the girl. She only hoped that Riku and Sora had made it through.

* * *

Riku stood by the tree looking out at the ocean while Sora sat on the tree swinging his legs about. The two of them had arrived here of all places but Kairi was nowhere to be seen or found.

"Don't worry Sora…I'm sure she made it. Listen; there is something I need to tell you. I might be taking some time off from adventuring for a while. I need to better evaluate myself as a Keyblade Master and to quell the darkness from within. There is still some lingering traces from-."

"From when I attacked you, yeah, about that…I wasn't myself when I did that, you know that right?" Riku smiles at him and places a hand up on his shoulder.

"I don't blame you for that Sora, but, it has drug up some memories and Ansem managed to make himself known. True it was not him in person but it was a remnant, sort of a ghost of the past. I need to take things easy…still…it might be time for you to consider retaking the Mark of Mastery Exam."

Sora wore an incredulous look and Riku laughs a little. "I-I don't know Riku. I mean, I was used as a puppet against my own friends and had my memory wiped clean. I was not privy to Roland's true nature and I was not strong enough to stop him-."

"Look Sora…if you continue to wield a keyblade as you are you are only holding yourself back from furthering your power of protecting those you care about. As a Master you will be stronger to avoid the darkness and there is so much more, so much fulfillment. I know you have it in you…and the worlds they need someone to look after them. Kairi seems more than ready to begin her journey and I can't see two more people suited for this."

Riku meant every last word. Plus he had been cheering for the two of them for a bit, you could say he was the first shipper of their union. Donald and Goofy needed to stay for a bit at their home as no doubt their presence had been missed for some time. He knew Daisy wouldn't let Donald out of her sight again. King or rather Master Mickey had a lot on his plate now that he was overtaking the role of Master where Yen Sid had sat.

"I will think about it. Anyway…it would appear like you have one last thing you need to do before you can call your adventuring days on pause."

Riku follows where Sora is pointing and he blushes. Right, he had one more thing to do. And he left Sora there to tend to it.

* * *

Riku had left Sora there as he travels to where Namine and Kairi are. Kairi spots him and gives a wave and a questioning look. Riku just points at where the tree is and Kairi gets the note and waves at him before heading off, a smile on her face. Riku smiled himself glad to see that Kairi was happy and with the one she was truly meant to be with.

"Hey Namine, I am back. Sorry if I worried you, it was never my-." Riku had no time to finish as Namine threw her arms around his neck and he lost balance and fell down onto his back.

"You had me so worried! I didn't know if you were going to come back or not. Do you know that makes a girl feel? I don't ever want to feel that way again, you hear me Riku?" She was crying onto his chest so most of that was muffled but he figured that was what she said.

Riku runs his hand through her soft blonde hair and he lets out a light laugh. "Namine, I'm not going anywhere…you have my word on that. In fact I had a talk with Sora and sort of let him know what my plans were. Namine, I would never hurt…and I can't see me being anywhere but with you right now, right here."

Namine sniffs as she lifts her head looking at him. Riku drank in those big blue eyes of hers and that serene smile that lit up his heart. "Y-You mean that?"

"Namine, you mean the world to me, and having been all over…you are the one world worth a thousand heartbeats. I love you Namine." Riku leaned up kissing her lips. Namine whimpers against him before she returns the kiss. He doesn't mind just lying here like this…forever in her arms for he was finally home, and, for the first time this is what he had been looking for all along.

"I love you too Riku…don't ever leave…" Namine says after the kiss ends. Riku nods his head wondering how Sora and Kairi were faring, for now he just held her in his arms feeling content.

* * *

Sora had not moved from the tree as he let out a breath. Funny thing was even after escaping Castle Recedia…he was still fading. He had managed to keep it from Riku but even now he could see through his arm. When he had faded before there was a sort of acceptance but now after all that had happened he didn't think he could do it again.

Last time he had done what he set out to do. Now…he didn't know where he would wind up. He felt like crying but knew that wouldn't accomplish anything. He hears footsteps and looks over to spot Kairi standing there, her beauty, her shine was brighter than that of the sun.

"Hey there Kairi." Sora attempts to hide the arm that was fading and he looked at her face. However he knew he couldn't keep this from her.

"You are fading again…aren't you?" Sora lets out a sigh as he removes his arm from behind his back which now appears to be just empty air.

"I don't know why it is happening, perhaps my connection to Castle Recedia or maybe one last ploy from Roland before he faded. All I know is I can't stop it…I feel like I am slipping away and I do not know where I will wind up this time." Sora hated doing this to her, but, if he could he would will himself to stay, if that were possible.

"Sora…I am not going to have you fade away, not this time, not ever again. We are tied together, our fates twined…if you are going to leave me…no…I won't let it happen." Sora didn't know if Kairi had a say in the matter, but, he valued her willingness to try or make their final moments together special.

"Kairi, I love you, you know that right? And wherever I wind up next, if anywhere at all…you will be on my mind, my thoughts. What are you doing?"

Sora saw her keyblade held out and he was about to protest when she charged at him. The keyblade was glowing and as it connected with his chest he opened his mouth but nothing came out. What had come over her?

"Your heart has been tampered with…it is because of the memory wipe that it has sped up the rate at which you are fading away. I can adjust it, possibly, in fact Master Mickey told me about cases of fading away, something written in Master Yen Sid's book. Much like everything I have done so far it has not been tried or tested but I am not going to let you go away and leave me on my own!"

Sora wore a smile as he felt a heat burn bright inside of him. Suddenly his arm begins to show again and that pulling sensation disappeared. It was a long shot what Kairi did but so far she had been surprising him with her turn of mastery over complex spells most would have to spend a long time on figuring out the mechanics to it.

Kairi lets her keyblade disappear and she places a hand over his chest. "No more fading away…you got it? You and I we are a team and we are connected not only by our memories but by what we feel for one another in our hearts. If you ever leave this island again…I am coming with you, got it?"

Sora went to pull her up against him as he runs a hand through her hair. "Kairi, you will be the first one I tell." He then kisses her as the sun begins to set. Unlike last time he feels no pull drawing him from her, no tears this time…he was here to stay. For good.

* * *

Luxu stands where Castle Recedia had stood and before him were those who appeared to have faded and yet here they stood. "What is the meaning of this?" The red hooded female objects.

"Sorry, but I'd watch that tone of yours if you know what is good for you. All of you now belong to my service, and trust me…I will put you to work soon enough. You surely didn't want to just fade away, where is the fun in that?" Luxu regarded them with his one good eye and several of them murmured.

He could care less about their discontent or unsavory words they had for him. He didn't have time for it as he put his next plan in motion. Sora and his friends could have their reprieve for now…he would need time to set his next part of his plan in motion. He had to give credit to Roland…he had quite an army at his hand. If only he had been wiser in how he chose to put them into order. Luxu laughs some as he revels in what comes next.

THE END

**Authors note: **So there we have it, the end. I hope you have all enjoyed what I have set out to unfold for you all, and in truth for myself as I could not sit idly by and let Square and Disney ruin what should have been a clear cut ending. Honestly I didn't expect for it to be so long a story let alone an ending but I wanted to wrap everything up. For now I may go off and write other stuff but with enough reviews or call for a sequel I might consider, but for now I will let this rest and be and take a break for my other work. Thank you all for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
